No Matter What
by LoveBug90
Summary: Bella leaves behind Phoenix and a lot of secrets come with her to Forks. Looking for a clean break, she meets new people who help her ... Sorry really bad at writtinga a summary
1. Chapter 1 Change

**CHANGE **

We pulled up to the house. Nothing had changed in years with the house. It was the same old blue. The porch looked like it had work done to it. It was just as small as I remembered.

"Who's truck?" I asked him.

"Yours." He said simply.

I smiled at him. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know, but you will be busy and you should have your freedom."

"Thank you!"

"I'm proud of you , you know that right ?" He asked me seriously. His brown eyes were darker than mine, but I could see in his face how I resembled him.

I took a deep breath. I tried not thinking about what he was referring to.

"I know." I said. I looked in the back and she was asleep. I smiled relieved.

"Dad, this means so much to me. I don't think I know how to explain-" I tried to say.

He cut me off though. "Bella there is no reason to thank me. You're my little girl and I love you and I'm sorry that it happened. But-" He tried to say.

"Don't balm yourself. It's not your fault. I put up with it for way too long. "

He nodded.

We sat their quietly as the rain began to come down.

"Why don't we get you guys settled?" He said.

I nodded and climbed out the car and went directly to the back seat and grabbed Daisy out of her car seat. She didn't stir. Boy this kid could sleep through anything. I brought her up into the house and the second I did a million memories came rushing back. I looked around and nothing had changed. I remember running down the stairs one day and slipping and hitting my head on the banister and having to go get stitches. I laughed at the memory, it was so me to do something like that.

I placed Daisy down on the couch. She looked so cute sleeping there. Innocent, was the best way to describe her. I smiled and kissed her cheek. She scrounged her nose up. I shook my head, she was me. I turned and went back outside to help dad. I grabbed my luggage as dad grabbed Daisy's things. We both walked up stairs and the office/den's door was open and I almost started to cry as I saw what dad had done. He painted her walls a soft pink and my old white crib was in there. There were a few of my old toys there and all old my story books.

"I figured it would probably be best if she was in the middle." He said as he watched my face. I knew he worked hard on this and I knew this was probably not something he ever thought he would have to do. But that's what made him the greatest dad in the whole world. Hell that's what made him the best person in the whole world.

"It's a great idea. Dad I really can't believe you did this , hell all of this. " I said to him.

"Bells I wanted too! She is a great girl and so are you. You both deserve the best and the circumstance are shitty, but hey I love you both. An I'm going to sure things are better . " He said.

I nodded knowing he would hold true to his word . I would bring here whenever I could these last few summers. Just to show her different things. At first he was confused and nervous about it. But he warmed up to the idea very quickly. She had him wrapped around in her finger by the third time she was out here. I went into my room. I started to unpack.

"Well I'm back in Forks. With Daisy none the less." I said to my old empty room. Nothing had changed and that was comforting.

Any other day I would have rather had my teeth pulled out of my head with tweezers then be here. But this was a safe haven for me and well Daisy too. I was glad to be here. Charlie was glad that we were here. I knew he was, even with Daisy and that's what cracked me up is that he loved that little girl. Charlie was the chief of police of Forks. Chief Swan and heart of gold. I was glad that I had decided to come here, actually I didn't really have any where else to go. Who would take in a seventeen year old girl and a one and half year old? I remember calling Charlie and I told him the basics of what happened. And he took us in before I could even finish exactly what happened. This was a very good thing! I would be able to finish school. I was considering before coming out to drop out and take a simple job working as Swimming Instructor, money was all right, but I would definitely need another job , which meant finding a babysitter for Daisy. Which would mean money I didn't need spending. Charlie was a life saver.

When I was done unpacking, I went downstairs to get dinner started and to check on Daisy. When I came downstairs Charlie was sitting in the recliner and watching Daisy sleeping.

I smiled.

"Hey dad," I said to him.

"Hey, she's out cold." He said.

"Yea, she's had a rough couple of days." I said and shivered as the memories came back.

"Poor kid, you did a good job though."

I smiled as he got up and I followed him into the kitchen. He grabbed two cups from the cabinet. And looked at me.

"No thanks." I said.

"I didn't think so, but better safe than sorry. You have never been the type of person where coffee would be a good thing to give you" He said and laughed a little as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat across from me. I never understood why my father could drink coffee black like that , but he could. It grossed me out .

"So you excited to be starting school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yea, but where's Daisy going to go?" I asked.

"Your remember Lacey one of the older dispatchers from the police department?"

"Hmm, vaguely." I remembered Lacey, she always had candy to give me when I was in the office with Dad. She was very sweet.

"Well she since retired and her grandchildren have moved off and her husband and she have nothing to do. I ran into them and told them that you two would be moving in and she offered." He explained.

"That was very nice of them. You'll have to make sure and leave me directions, so I can get her after school."

He grew quiet. "I will Bella, I want you to be able to live your life like a normal teenage girl, so don't feel bad if you can't I'll get Daisy. "

" Thanks but dad, I will be able to get her."

"Bella, if you get an opportunity to go out, I want you to take it. I love Daisy and I don't mind taking care of her. I knew that I would be and I want you to live your life. Like a normal teenage girl."

I knew arguing the point would be pointless. " Okay dad thanks. I appreciate that, but I wouldn't count on that ."

Just then Daisy woke up and wobbled her way into the kitchen. She smiled at me

"Gigi !" She said and I laughed. I had no idea where that child came up with that name. I had no idea what a 'Gigi' was, but she called me that .

Then looked at my dad and smiled wide.

"Arlie(Charlie)!" She said and pointed.

"Daisy!" He said and pointed back. He scooted out and she ran to him. He picked her up and kissed her cheek and she giggled.

Later that night, I sighed with relief. Daisy was finally asleep and I was ready for bed myself. Daisy was such a hand full when getting to bed. She wanted three stories and then tried to hide on me. I threw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I grabbed my laptop to check my e-mails.

There was one from my friend Jill from back home… well Phoenix

_Bella! _

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe you really did move! You could have moved in with me! My mom wouldn't have mind! We have the room! I miss you so so so so so so so so so much! You have no idea! What am I going to do with out you? I have to come and visit you! I don't think this is a good idea! I miss you ! I need you! Please tell me you haven't made any friends and please tell me if you did they are all bitchy and mean. I know it's mean! I miss you, I miss Dais! Give my love to Daisy! I love you! Talk to you soon!_

_Jillie-Bean. _

I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself. Leave it to Jill to get all over dramatic. She knew I was going to leave, she just didn't know why. No one does. Moving in with her wouldn't solve anything it. I knew she didn't mean anything by it; she would do anything to get me back to Phoenix.

_Jillie- Bean! _

_I had to leave! I love you so much! I miss you too! I just got here! No ONE can replace you EVER! You know that! I know you don't understand why I left. But I'm going to be okay. You'll be okay too. You can finally do cheerleading and not feel bad that I never made the team. You have Greg to think about ! He's totally into you! Just relax! I love you too! I miss you too!_

_Bells _

I quickly sent it and logged off. I crawled into bed and let the exhaustion that I have been feeling for the past couple of day s take over and I finally just drifted off to sleep. I was safe. I heard Daisy crying and I got up so dad wouldn't have too. I went into her room.

"Daisy –doo! What's wrong sweetie pie!" I said and stumbled my way to her crib. But she wasn't there. I screamed instantly and flicked on the light in her room, and she wasn't there. I ran to dad's room and she wasn't in there either. Neither was dad. I kept hearing her scream 'Gigi'!

"DAISY!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs stumbling over my own feet and falling down all the stairs on my butt. I winced at the pain but got up fast and ran around the down stairs, and raced around looking for.

"Charlie!" I yelled.

"DAISY!" I yelled. I could hear her screeching. And it was breaking my heart. I started to cry in my panic.

I ran outside, where I could hear her crying and screaming for me clearly. I followed it in to the woods that were by the house. I went as fast as could, stumbling at some points. I made to where I saw her brown curls sitting in the dirt crying. I sighed with relief.

"Daisy!" I said and she turned around, her brown eyes were so scared. She started to wobble over to me and I walked to her. I scooped her up in my arms.

"Gigi!" She said still crying.

"Shh. It's ok, I'm here now." I said. That's when I saw him. Standing ,their grining devilishly at us. I couldn't believe this.

"Well, Well" He said.

I screamed.

I woke up in that instant and was breathing heavy. It was just a dream. It was a dream. I looked at my alarm and the red digits said 5:00 A.M. I had another hour and half before I had to wake up. I slowly and quietly made my way to Daisy's room. I looked in the crib and saw she was still sleeping peacefully. I could hear Charlie snoring. I felt relieved and went back to lay down. Knowing that sleep probably wouldn't come. I just lay there, just reminding myself it was a dream. That's all it was. I relaxed a little bit.

When my alarm finally did go off, I got up and hopped in the shower. I was nervous. I had never been the new girl. I came downs stairs and Charlie was already feeding Daisy.

"Gigi," She said and giggled. She was a mess! She ketchup all of her face and in her hair.

"Hey sweetie pie! What are you eating?" I asked her.

"ggs" She said. Her speaking was coming along better.

"You have eggs?" I asked her. Reminding her off how to say it .

She nodded making her curls bouncing around her head.

"Arlie , makes tem." She said. Which translated into Charlie makes them.

"I see that." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

I sat down at the table myself and picked at some of the eggs dad had put on the table.

"Dad, do you have those directions?" I asked.

He sighed, I knew he was hoping that I had forgotten all about them. "Yea, here you go Bells."

"Thanks!" I said and ate a few more bites, before I decided to head out.

"Dad thanks so much again!" I said.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Stop it! You know I love you both!" He said .

I smiled.

"Bye Daisy! Be good!" I said as I kissed the top of her head. I grabbed my keys and backpack and headed out the door. I hoped in the old beat up Chevy truck, dad had gotten me. I turned it on and listened as it roared to life. I backed out slowly and watched as Daisy was standing at the door waving to me. I smiled and waved back. Then she ran back to the kitchen.

I pulled up to the Forks High School and my God was it small. I parked and took a deep breath before getting out of the truck. There were a whole bunch of kids all hanging out. There was one group in particular that caught my eye. There were five of them all pale and beyond gorgeous. I noticed that they were all leaning against a silver Volvo. Figures, rich kids. One of them caught me looking and we held each other's stare. He was very cute, hell he was gorgeous. His brownish hair was messy, but it worked for him. His eyes were a deep brown. I looked away and blushed embarrassed. I walked up the little hill and was trying to find my way to the main office. I kept reminding myself that this was just a change and that I can do this. I had to do this


	2. Chapter 2 The New Girl In Town

**THE NEW GIRL IN TOWN**

"Edward?" Esme called up the stairs that morning .

"I'm coming!" I yelled

I didn't really feel like doing the whole school thing today, but I had no choice. I finished buttoning up my shirt and ran a comb through my hair. I gave up trying to tame it. I just did what I could with it. I walked down stairs only to find Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie waiting at the door.

"Come on let's go!" Alice said as they headed out to my car.

"Shot-gun!" Emmett said.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"We're really going to fight over the front seat?" I asked.

"Hell yea! Its free game!" Emmett said in his defense.

He was suppose to be older than me, yet he acted like he was a twelve year old. I had no idea how Rosalie put up with it.

I just laughed and kissed Esme on the cheek as I headed outside.

Alice sat in the middle and Jasper next to her and Rosalie on her other side. I was odd man out. Jasper and Alice were together and Rosalie and Emmett were together. I had no one. But I didn't let them know what's wrong. I sucked it up. And I have been sucking it for quite a few years. I laughed silently to myself.

"Ah!" Alice said. Bringing all of our attentions to her.

"New student! " She smiled brightly. Alice had just gotten finished with one of her visions.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my sister Alice to be the welcoming committee. I said reading her mind.

"Alice." I said not thinking that it was such a good idea.

"Edward, please there's something different about her." Alice pleaded with me.

"Alice is right; we should be hanging out with girls and doing that stuff." Rosalie whined.

"I don't know maybe Edward's right" Jasper said in my defense.

"I don't see the harm." Emmett said siding with the girls. Of course he would side with them. Rosalie had him wrapped around her finger.

"What would Esme and Carlisle say?" I asked them.

"He would encourage us too. Just to be careful! Which we will!" Alice said as a matter fact.

"She does have a point…" Jasper said. Great now I was losing him too.

I looked in the review and Alice smiled knowing she was wining

"Whatever." I said defeated as I pulled into the parking lot at school. We all piled out and waited around for school to start. I immediately noticed the new girl. If I were to say she was breath taking , I would have lied. Because that would have been an understatement. Every ounce of me wanted her and I didn't understand why. And Alice was right there was something different about her.

"Edward…?" Alice said.

"Huh?" I asked her.

"Close your mouth, you may start to drool." She said smiling. I knew that smile. I knew she knew something I didn't know. I tried to read her mind, but she just kept saying no. Then the bell rang and we walked to class.

I made it to my first class and I was thankful that I didn't get lost. Of course I got there just in the nick of time. English, luckily it was one of my better classes. I introduced myself to the teacher. Mrs. Warner, she was older lady and her hair was just starting to turn gray. She wore oversized glasses that took up her whole entire face.

"Well class this is Isabella Swan." She said as she pointed me in the direction of an empty seat. I blushed all the way to the seat. It wasn't till I sat down that I saw who I was actually sitting next too. I recognized her instantly. She was one of the 'Rich Kids' from this morning. She had short brown pixie like cut hair and deep brown eyes like the boy. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm Alice Cullen." She said.

"Hello Alice, I'm Bella." I said back to her.

"How do you like Forks?" She asked.

"Um, it's okay. It's not like Phoenix." I said as I shrugged.

"I bet. Now Swan, you're not related to Chief Swan are you ?" She asked.

"Yea, he's my dad. I moved back out here to be with him." I explained.

She nodded.

I spent most of class talking with Alice. And she was so sweet. She explained her family life to me. She had two brothers, Emmett and Edward. Her parents took in their close friends children after a tragic accident. She walked with me to my next class, which we had together with Rosalie.

"Rosalie, this is Bella, she's the new girl in town." Alice said.

"Hi." I said.

Rosalie was gorgeous with long blond hair. Must be something in the water at the Doctor's house.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella!" She said.

Rosalie sat in front of Alice and I. We chit –chatted like old friends. They were really sweet. They walked with me to my next class, we didn't have that class together. But Alice said her boyfriend, Jasper had that class with me. She introduced us before class and he was hot! Damn there must be something in the water. It was so unnatural.

"We'll have lunch together!" Alice said as she and Rosalie headed down to the hall to their next classes.

I nodded.

"So, Bella how do you like Forks?" Jasper asked me.

I knew I was going to hear this one for a while. "It's okay. I was telling Alice I moved here to be with my dad. I use to spend summers here." I explained.

He nodded.

After class Jasper walked with me to the lunch room. He was telling me about some of the things that were going to be coming up. I could tell he was pulling at things to talk about. I picked up on the fact that Jasper wasn't much of talker. But it didn't matter, his presence was very relaxing, weird. Again I was blaming it on the water.

"Jasper! Bella! We'll save you a seat!" Alice said walking out of the lunch line with an apple and water.

"Okay sounds good!" I said.

Jasper went ahead of me and I was trying to find my wallet in my back pack. I pulled it out and as I walked up to get in line, I walked through spill and my feet went out in front of me. I felt myself falling backwards, but someone caught me. I looked up into the gorgeous eyes that I was staring at this morning.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. He was perfect. My heart raced at his touch. He seemed just intrigued as I was to the feeling that was taking over.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks! I'm such a klutz." I said as he helped me stand up.

"You're welcome!" He said and smiled at me.

"How embarrassing! First day of school and I almost fall in the lunch room, of all places." I said as my faced to turn red, I noticed a few people looking at me.

"Trust me, someone else will do something and they'll lose interest.

"I hope so!" I said and laughed.

"I'm Edward."

"Bella."

"Oh good you two met!" Rosalie said as she walked by us.

I just nodded and blushed.

"Yea, we did. " He said.

"Well we'll see you at the lunch table. " Rosalie said and walked off.

"So I see you have met Rosalie, and I have a feeling you must of met Alice as well." He said as we got into the lunch line.

"Yea, they are really sweet. They helped me find my classes, I met Jasper too." I said.

"Yea they are, they gang up on the rest of us and get what they want." He said laughing.

I nodded, smiling. Realizing that Daisy does the same thing sometimes, without even knowing she does it.

I followed Edward to the lunch table. And there was another guy who I didn't know sitting there.

"Emmett, this Bella, Bella this is my boyfriend Emmett." Rosalie said and smiled.

"Hey Bella!" He said and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you!" I said .

"You too!" He said with a grin.

I sat down and started to eat my sandwich. I noticed that they didn't eat a lot. Weird, but I was too hungry to care.

"So Rosie, tells me you're from Phoenix, how do you like the rain?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"It's ok. I use to spend my summers here. So" I explained .

"So what does bring you to Forks?" Edward asked.

I didn't really have an excuse as to why I was here. I had to think for a moment. I couldn't tell them the truth.

"Um, I wanted to live with my dad for awhile. Things weren't working out well with my mother and her boyfriend." I explained. Which was the partial truth. _He_ was part of the problem. My mom was just too flighty and didn't want to believe what was going on.

"I see," Edward said.

I pretended not to notice his gaze. As I picked at some chips.

I looked at my watch and realized I had five minutes until my next class.

"Well it was nice meeting everyone. I have to run to class. Catch up with you guys later!" I said.

"Bye Bella!" Alice said smiling.

"Yea see ya later. " Emmett said and waved.

"Bye" Jasper said as he reached for Alice's hand.

"Later Bella!" Rosalie said as she poked Emmett.

"Bye Bella, it was nice meeting you too." Edward said and smiled crookedly at me.

I smiled back and waved as I headed towards gym. They were really sweet. And Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were so cute together.

I looked up from the food I was playing with to see Alice eying me silently.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said and raised her eye brows

"You were worried for nothing Edward! Bella is so nice!" Rosalie said as she kissed Emmett's cheek.

"That girl is hiding something!" I said.

"So what? Ed look at us!" Emmett said.

"Edward, that's not something to worry about. We all have secrets." Jasper said.

"I know, I know. " I said as I put my hand to my temple.

"I can't read her thoughts."

"What ?" Alice asked.

"I can't. I don't know why, I can't figure her out!" I sighed.

"Maybe this is a sign." Alice said as the bell rang and we all got up and went to our different classes.

I couldn't make sense of anything. There was just something about her that had me thinking about her constantly. I couldn't wrap my mind around why. I had just met her. And what was all this 'Sign' stuff with Alice that didn't make any sense. I was frustrated. This has never happened to me before! She was hiding something in those brown eyes. I didn't know what. But I was so intrigued by her. That I couldn't think of anything else but her all day. I stopped at my locker and was about to turn the corner and head to my car to meet everybody, when I bumped into Bella sending papers and books flying everywhere.

"Shit! I'm so so so sorry!" She said. Heading towards the mess.

I laughed she was very cute when she was mad. She didn't even realize who she had bumped into.

"Bella, it's okay." I said as I helped her with her books.

"Oh Edward, I didn't even see you there! I wasn't paying attention, I was looking at the directions dad had given me for…"She stopped when she realized that she was rambling. She blushed. " I'm sorry. I was rambling."

"It's okay. I understand. " I said as I helped her up. She looked at me curious.

"Well thanks. " She said as she went to her locker, which was down a couple from mine.

"You're welcome. Did you need help with your directions?" I asked as I watched her put her books in her locker. And switch some other to put in her back pack.

"Um no, I figured it out. But thank you anyways." She said and smiled at me. She was gorgeous.

"Are you sure?"

She giggled "Positive".

We began to walk out to the parking lot.

"So did you have a good first day ?" I asked her not wanting our conversation to stop.

"Yea, it was okay. I have never been 'The New Girl In Town'." She said and laughed at herself.

"Well you did very well." I said smiling.

"Thank you! I'm quite proud. I almost fell only once and I thank you again for catching me. Or that would have turned into a bad day. But considering there was no falling it was a good day. Like I said before, I'm a klutz."

"No you're not.." I argued. ' Your perfect.' I wanted to say. Where the fuck did that come from? I hardly know her!

"Bella!" Alice said and waved as we reached the parking lot.

Thank God!

"Hey Alice!" She said as we got to my car.

"How was your first day?" Alice asked Bella eagerly.

"It was great. No injuries! Dad will be happy. I was telling Edward , that I'm klutz." She explained.

"Well then you had an awesome first day!" Emmett said .

"So you think you are going to like it here?" Rosalie asked her.

"So far so good." Bella said and smiled. And I wanted to … No stop thinking about her.

"Well I got to go, but I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She said and waved and headed for her old red Chevy truck. I watched her throw her stuff to the side.

"Edward, you are going to drool." Alice said.

How she seemed to know what _I_ was thinking baffled me. As we piled in the car. Jasper was in the front this time and Rosalie in the middle.

"Did you lose the fight for the front?" I asked my older brother Emmett.

"Shut up." Was all he said.

I laughed as we pulled out of the parking lot .

As soon as I got into the car I pulled out the piece of paper Dad had given me this morning. It seemed easy enough. I had a really good first day of school. I liked the group of people I was hanging out with today. It was weird they all seemed so perfect and yet weren't like the stereo types, like you see in books or movies. They seemed down to earth. I was happy that I didn't have to eat alone. I tried to pay attention to the streets, trying to find Lacey's house, when my cell phone started to go off.

"Hey dad!" I said looking at the number.

"Hey , Bella just wanted to call and let you know that I'm going to be home a little later than expected. You're still getting Daisy?" He asked me.

"Yup!"

"Would you mind starting dinner for me?"

"Not at all!"

"Okay I'll see you when I get home Bells!"

"Okay, bye dad!"

"Bye!"

Click

Just my luck I missed my turn and had to go around down the street to turn around. When I finally found the house, I noticed how small it was. It was a very quiet neighborhood. I laughed I bet my Daisy changed that. I got out of my truck and slowly made my way up to the front door and knocked lightly on the screen door..

"Well hello! You must be Bella!" An older man said. He looked so nice.

"Yes, I am you must be Peter?" I asked .

"Yup that's me! Come on in sweetie!" He said as he opened the screen door and led me in. Their house was so cute. So many things to take in. Loads and loads of pictures, shelves full of books and other knick-knacks. It was more like a museum then a house. This couldn't be good, for that wild child.

"Oh Bella! You have grown up so much!" Lacey said as she walked over to me and hugged me

"Lacey! It's so nice to see you again! Thank you so much for watching Daisy." I said to her and returned the hug.

"Oh please, it was our pleasure! She is as cute as a button!" She said and as she said it the little button came running out of the other room.

"Gigi!" She said and pointed at me.

"Daisy- doo!" I said as I got down so I was at her level and she ran into my arms. I picked her up and kissed her tiny face.

"I missed you today!" I said.

"I iss you !"(I missed you) She said and her little fingers played with my hair.

"You ready to go?" I asked

She nodded.

"Okay, go say thank you to Peter and Lacey!" I said as I put her down. She ran to Lacey and hugged her.

"Tank you Acey!"( Thank you Lacey) She said.

"Aw your welcome! I'll see you tomorrow!" Lacey said to her.

"Tank you Ter!"( Thank you Peter) She said and hugged Peter.

"Your welcome sweetie!" He said and hugged her.

"Here's her diaper bag and the car seat." Lacey said and handed me her things.

"Thank you both again!" I said as Daisy and I headed down the stairs with Daisy.

"Gigi! You ave uck ?" She asked me.

"Yes I do have a truck!" I said as I got her car seat in the front seat. I put her in and buckled her in.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked as I got into the driver's side.

"Yes! I payed wit my toys!" She said to me.

"Wow!" I said as I placed her 'Elmo' tape in the tape player. She bobbed her head to the music. I smiled as I found my way back to the house.

After I got her and everything else in the house, I started dinner. I watched as Daisy played with her toys. She was lost in her little world. She didn't seem to notice anything but the task at hand. Which was putting all her baby dolls in bed. She kissed them good night and sang lullabies to them. It broke my heart to think about what happened just a week or so ago.

"_Isabella!" He yelled. _

"_Y- yes?" I stammered out as I came inside from the backyard. _

"_What the fuck!" Was all he said._

_I knew he exactly what he was indicating. The booming of his voice caused me to tremble. He through the plate of food I had left at the table at me. Missing me by inches. _

"_Do you not listen? Is that some fucked up defect in your brain that doesn't let you listen?" He demanded. _

_I didn't know what to say. I stood there trembling. He got closer to me, his eyes had a sort of fire in them. _

" _Well?" He asked. _

_I didn't know what say so I looked up at him and whack right across my face. _

"Gigi! Hello Bone!" Daisy said to me looking at me as I was crazy.

And that's when I realized that the phone was ringing. I rushed to get it .

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Bells, I'm getting ready to leave the office, you don't need me to grab anything on my way home?" Dad asked me.

"Nope," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few. "

"Okay. Bye!" I said and hung up the phone.

"Whoo dat?" Daisy asked as she wobbled her way in the kitchen.

"It was the … the … the tickle monster!" I said as I moved my fingers and chased her back into the living room. She screeched in delight as I caught her and threw her on the couch and started to tickle her. She squealed and wiggled. As I tickled her belly .

"Top! Top!" She said, which translated in Daisy language 'Stop'.

"I need a kiss first. " I said and through her exhausted breathing she kissed my cheek.

I sat on my leather couch in my room and was reading a book when, Emmett invited himself in. By that I mean he barged in and sat on me for fun.

"What the fuck?" I asked him.

"So I need your brain for a second. " He said.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't imagine what he needed it for.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to hang out with Rosalie, but she and Alice have been locked in Alice's room for hours. And I just want to know what they are doing." He explained.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Edward!" He begged.

I started to pick up on what they are talking about .

"OH FUCK!" I said and flew down the hall toward Alice's room.

"What?" Emmett said.

"ALICE YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" I yelled banging on the door.

I could hear their giggling .

"DAMN IT ALCIE OPEN UP!" I yelled and that just made them laugh harder.

"What's wrong ?" Jasper asked.

"I have no fucking clue! I wanted to know what Rose was doing so I asked him to use his brain. I had ah things I wanted to do. And he ran out of the room. " Emmett explained to Jasper.

"Emmett getting laid is not a top priority!" I said.

"ALICE WILL YOU PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR?"

They were laughing so hard, I could of sworn they were going to pee their pants.

"I AM GOING TO BREAK IT DOWN. ON THE COUNT OF THREE….. ONE …. TWO … THREE !" I said and was about o break down the door, when Rosalie opened it .

"Hi Edward!" Rosalie said like she was up to nothing.

I just growled at her.

"Hello, Edward." Alice said smiling.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well I had this vision and you just got to trust me on this… please." Alice said pleading.

I picked her brain and heard what she had seen.

"Why is there a little girl in the mix?" I asked her so confused.

"I don't know, that's something I can't seem to figure out." Alice said.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett asked as wrapped his arms around Rosalie.

"Edward is destined to be with Bella, "Alice said happily.

"But it's not going to happen!"I yelled back .

Alice just smiled. "But you are !"

"I can't ! I can't be with her!"

"Why?" Rosalie perked up

I just gave her a look.

"Edward you really just got trust me on this!" Alice pleaded

"Your visions change, constantly!" I argued

"Edward, I have been seeing this one for a while! It didn't make sense , but then I saw you and Bella together and it hit me. " Alice explained.

"Edward, what's the harm in trying ?" Jasper asked.

"Are you all mad ?" I asked them

They were quiet.

"You all have lost your minds! There is no way I would put her threw that ! Look at us!" I yelled.

"YOU KNOW YOU LIKE HER! WE CAN BE LIKE ANYONE ELSE! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T WANT IT ! CARLISE AND ESME ARE ENCOURAGEING US!" Alice yelled at me. She had tears brimming her eyes.

I didn't know what to say . She looked so upset. Everyone grew quiet.

"Alice," I said simply.

"No Edward! I saw the way you looked at her! I saw how you caught her in the lunch room. I saw you ! I _watched_ you ! Just let fait play its course. "She said

Yes there was something about her that drew me to her. I wanted to try, but I was so afraid to. We weren't like everyone else.

Alice grabbed my hand. " I know what you are thinking. We are different, but you can do this. You know you want too! You're just scared. And I don't blame you. "Alice said as she kissed my cheek.

"Fine!" I said defeated.

"Good, we'll invite her out this weekend or something." Alice said and smiled.

"Yea, we can do like a girls weekend!" Rosalie said.

"No!" Emmett whined.

I laughed.

"Are you going to give it a try?" Alice asked hopeful .

My God! What was it with her and those eyes that I never could say no too? Rosalie I was a little bit better about telling no to, because she just ran to Emmett and would forget all together. But Alice, I never could.

"Will it make you happy?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Yes and in time you will see it will make you too as well!" She said and smiled.

"Mmmm!" Daisy said as she smelt the pasta I was making.

"Are you hungry little one?" I asked her as I picked her up.

"Yes!" She said very clearly.

"Very good Daisy-Doo!" I said as I kissed her check and put her in her high chair. Just as I herd Dad's cruiser pull up.

"Charlie's home !" I told her and she smiled her little toothy grin.

"I'm home!" Dad called.

"Hey dad!" I said as I started to serve my pasta creation. I didn't know exactly what it was. It was across from alfredo and macaroni and cheese.

"Dinner smells good Bells!" dad said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Thanks dad!" I said as I placed the basket of rolls on the table and sat down myself.

I started to pull a role a part for Daisy so she could eat it .

"Hi Daisy! How was your day?" Dad asked as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Arlie! It good!" She said.

"Daisy good girl!" I said referring to her speaking.

"How was your day Bells?" He asked me as he took a bite out of my pasta creation and made a face .

"It was good!" I said and took a bite it wasn't so bad.

"Did you make any friends?" He asked hopeful .

"I hung out with the Cullen family. They seem really nice. I don't know if they were just being nice to me though." I explained.

"They are really nice. Dr. Cullen is an extremely nice. I have a feeling you and the doctor will be very acquainted with each other." He said and laughed at his own joke.

"Haha very funny! It just so happens I didn't fall per say." I said in my defense.

He just gave me a questioning look.

"Well I slipped in the lunch line and I could feel my feet give out from under me, but Edward caught me before I fell. Then at the end of the day , I was too busy studying the directions on my way to my locker and I bumped into Edward again. But no injuries!"

"Well Bells, I have to say that is a first for you!" He said proud.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Daisy. Who now was wearing the pasta and just eating the bread.

"Daisy you need it your pasta." I said to her.

"No! Yucky!" She said and folded her arms across her chest. And stuck her lip out .

" Wonder where she gets that from." Dad said.

"Haha, look at you cracking jokes."

After dinner I gave Daisy her bath. And put her to bed. She was better this time. I went back downstairs to say good night to dad. Then headed back upstairs to do homework and then go to bed. Well I have to say that I had a really good first day. I liked the Cullen's, but there was something different about them. Like there hiding something. But who was I to judge. I had my own secrets.


	3. Chapter 3 The Name of The Game

**THE NAME OF THE GAME**

Alice's vision didn't make sense. Yes a huge part of me was thrilled that we would end up together. It answered that question, of why I was so hung up on her. It was a sign as Alice had suggested. But I wasn't sure if I could do it. Frustrated with my thoughts , I went down the hall. I knocked on Carlisle's office door.

"Come in." He said.

"Edward?" He asked confused as I came in .

"What brings you by ?" He asked as I came towards his desk and sat down in one of the extra chairs that were there.

"Alice's vision." I said simply .

"Ah yes, about the new girl. "He said simply as he closed his book .

He waited for me to start talking .

"I don't think I can." I said simply .

"But you can. You know you can." He said simply.

I grew quite.

"Edward, you a great person. Stop beating yourself up. Go for it. Alice wouldn't push you so hard if she didn't think it was worth it. " Carlisle said.

"I guess you're right." I said and got up to leave. "Thanks." I said to him as I went out the door.

"Edward!" Jasper said and pulled me into his room. Emmett was there.

"What ?" I asked. They knew I could know, but I chose to ignore their thoughts most of the time.

"Chick weekend, involves game night with all of us. " Emmett said.

"Great." I said. Only Alice would do something like this .

"Rosalie bribed me into this, I don't know how he agreed to it." Emmett said pointing in the direction of Jasper.

"Because I think it is a good idea!"Jasper explained as he whacked Emmett upside the head.

"What the fuck?" Emmett asked.

"Well this certainly puts an extra twist on things. " I said.

"We figured we would warn you! And please, please Edward for the love of God and all things holy, do not make plans or Alice and Rosalie will kill us both!" Emmett pegged me.

"I won't. Keep this between us, but I'm liking the idea of Bella. There's something about her." I said and smiled as I thought about her a little but quickly changed my expression. "Psh! Told you !" Jasper said and put h is hand out .

"Damn it !" Emmett said as he reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed Japer a ten dollar bill.

"Wait one fucking second here, you guys bet on me?" I asked stunned that my own brothers would do that to me.

"Well yea, I figured you would be stubborn to prove Alice wrong." Emmett explained.

"Yea and no one bets against Alice!" Jasper said.

"Well at least you learned your lesson Em. " I said to Emmett.

Jasper snickered. "Yea right !" He said and started to laugh . And then I began to laugh with him, because it was that contagious.

"Thanks guys, your support means the world to me!"Emmett said over dramatic. Which caused us just to laugh that much more and harder.

As Emmett and I were leaving Jasper's room, we were staring at a tall blonde, who looked pissed. I watched Emmett wince as he knew what he was in for.

"Emmett Cullen, you want to tell me about your little pow-wow?" Rosalie asked arms folded and eyes glaring at him. Now if Emmett was smart , he would lie. Emmett sometimes, couldn't bring himself to lie to Rosalie. Emmett well for lack of better comparison would be that when it came to Rosalie he had no balls, he lost his man card.

"We… were … ah ..." He said and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at me for help.

"We were going to play Xbox, but couldn't find 'Madden'." I explained to Rosalie.

She glared at me this time. "Bull shit! You squealed!" She said and whacked him upset his head. Emmett was two for two today. Just then we heard a door unlock and open. We looked and it was Alice coming out of her room. Well Emmett would be three for three today .

"He squealed!" Rosalie said and sure enough he got whacked for the third time by Alice.

"Why are you such an idiot? Anyways, I had another vision and you will all be relieved to know that she won't able to do something on Saturday night , something about a Daisy or Daisies , I don't I think it maybe a pet or something. But whatever it is she won't be able to go, but just know she is pulling at an excuse. " Alice explained.

"Well we planned on inviting her to the mall. Did you have a vision about that ?" Rosalie asked. The mall was the last place _those_ two needed to go. Lord knew they had more than enough of cloths .

"She'll say yes to that. But that's all I got. I just wish I could figure out what a Daisy is. " Alice said confused.

"It's a flower!" Emmett said cockily.

Ouch that was a mistake on Emmett's part.

"No shit! But it doesn't explain why she can't come out with us. I'm so confused." Alice said and walked in Jasper's room.

"Come on Emmett. " Rosalie said and pulled him down the hall and into her room well their room, they shared rooms.

And there I was alone in the hall way . I felt lonely and headed back down in the opposite way and down to my room.

I woke up the next morning and was ready to face my second day at Forks High School. I was about to hop out of bed and take a quick shower, but Daisy found her way into my room.

"Gigi!" She said.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she sat on my floor in the door way .

"I go Dacey ?" She asked hopeful .

"Yes."

She smiled wide and ran out of my room. I shook my head and began to prepare for my day.

I showered and got dressed. I brushed my hair and pulled it back in to a loose ponytail. I went down stairs. Where dad was making breakfast.

"Moring." He said as he put the pancakes on the table.

"Good Moring !" I said as I gathered my stuff for school and went to go put it by the door. Daisy was watching some cartoons on television.

"Bella, Come hurry up and eat." Dad yelled to me.

"I'm coming !" I said.

I quickly ate when I realized that I was running late.

"Thanks dad! " I said as I went back into the living room and gave Daisy a hug and kiss bye. I got into the old monstrosity of a truck and made my way towards school. I pulled up and noticed that Alice and everyone were hanging out by their car. I parked and jumped down out of my truck .

"Bella!" Alice called and waved excitedly.

"Hey !" I said to everyone when I made my way over.

"Morning Bella!" Edward said, his voice was so pleasant to hear, it sent chills down my spine.

"Morning." I said back softly.

"So you ready for your second day?" Emmett asked.

"Bring it on!" I said.

"I like her!" He said and everyone laughed.

"So Bella, what do you have going on this weekend?" Alice asked me just as the first bell rang and we all started toward the school. I had to think about it. My dad did want to go and have fun and enjoy myself.

"Um nothing , why ?" I asked .

"Well Rosalie were going to head to the mall and we wanted to know if you would like to come?" Alice asked hopeful.

"When ?" I asked as we headed to English.

"Saturday."

"Yea, I'd love too." I said and smiled.

"Saturday night would you be interested in coming over for a game night type thing?"

Uh-oh, I wanted to, but Dad was working the night shift so that meant I would have to be home with Daisy. I couldn't very well tell her that.

"Um, I don't think I can, " I said simply .

"Oh, another time, but your definitely on for the mall?" Her face was sad at first and then perked up when she remembered the mall.

"Of course,"

"Cool!" Alice said with a smile as class started up.

Well I made it to lunch. I smiled relieved as Jasper for the second day walked with me to the cafeteria. He too mentioned their game night and I told him that I would not be able to attend. I felt bad, I really wanted to but there was no place for Daisy to go and as strange and horrible as it sounded, I wasn't ready for anyone to know about her. Yea crazy, right? I was just so afraid that things would spread. Weird, I knew I was safe here, yet I was afraid that something random would happen.

"Well that sucks; it won't be girls vs. boys then." Jasper said bringing me out o my rant with myself.

"I'm sorry, maybe another time." I said.

"We'll have to hold you to that. " He said and smirked.

I just laughed

I followed Jasper to the table and noticed again at how little they ate. Maybe they were use to rich food or something. Maybe us common folk food wasn't good enough. I thought to myself. I giggled at how ridiculous it sounded as I sat down.

"So our game night isn't good enough for you?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"No, I only go over houses where the dad is a lawyer. " I teased back.

He laughed. "Good one! I like her!" He said to Rosalie.

Rosalie smiled and winked at me.

Everyone else seemed to think it was funny also.

"I am very sorry , that I can't go. I really appreciate the invite though." I said sincerely.

"That's what friends are for!" Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

And then giggled with each other and I couldn't help but to giggle too. I think it was at that moment that I realized I had found my group of friends.

"Dude what are they laughing at?" Emmett asked Edward and Jasper.

"I have no clue. " Jasper said watching us confused.

"We are going to have so much fun on Saturday. " Alice said matter of face.

"Yea, we are!" Rosalie agreed.

"Too bad we won't be able to come!" Emmett said faking his sadness.

"Are you sure, because maybe, we could use three big strong men for carrying our bags." Alice said stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"Alice, I only see two big strong men." I said simply as I took a drink of juice. Trying to avoid the humor in Edward's eyes as he knew it exactly what I was indicating

"You know Bella, your right. " Alice agreed.

Rosalie sat there next to Emmett starting to pick up on our joke.

"Jeez Bella I know Edward is the youngest and all but man you don't have to be so mean to him. I mean damn if you were a dude, I'd have to deck you." Emmett said completely oblivious.

Which resulted in everyone's up roar of laughter, just as the bell rang .

I watched as Bella gave Alice and Rosalie her phone number, home and cell. I could tell all three were equally excited about their upcoming day together. The more time I hung around Bella, the more I liked her and was excited for what Alice's vision held in store for the future. The Name of the Game is love I thought to myself. Is getting her with me. What a very frustrating game to be stuck in, while being in the middle of class. I caught up to her.

"So I can see you will fit in quite nicely with us. " I said.

I must have taken her by surprise because she looked up at me and was shocked to see me.

"Oh hey Edward, yea. Emmett's really nice and well everyone is. "She said I must of caught her off guard.

"It really is bummer that you can't make it Saturday night. " I said disappointed .

"Yea, I'm sorry." She said. Bella seemed genuinely upset about it .

"I'm sure we will do it again. "

"I will make sure to be there. "

"Trust me Alice next will plan it around your schedule."

She giggled. "She does seem very persistent. "

"That's putting it lightly."

"You're lucky to have her. I'm from a pretty small family. It must be nice to have a lot of people around you who love you." She said

She looked like there was more to say, but she didn't say anything and looked like she shook her head.

"Yea it is nice, except when they plan date nights."

"That must be fun, "

"Yea when you have a date. "

Maybe I said too much because she looked kind of shocked. I couldn't figure out why though.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Nothing." She said and blushed. She was instantly embarrassed.

Our conversation grew quiet.

"I should warn you that , your shopping will be an all day event. " I explained to her.

She sort of laughed. "Honestly it doesn't surprise me." She said.

"Well good luck with that . I gave up shopping with them. "

"You went shopping with them?" She asked skeptical.

"Well I was manipulated into going shopping with them, my mom didn't want them going alone and encouraged me to go. So I had a really long day. "

"Well you're a good brother. "

I laughed. " Tell that to them. "

"Well I have to get to class I'll talk to you later." She said and waved as she headed off down another hall way .

I stood there dumb founded as I waved by to her. I shook my head. I was pretty upset that she wouldn't be able to come over Saturday night , but was happy for Alice and Rosalie's sake that she was able to go shopping with them. It's been a while since they had a friend and Bella seemed like the real deal for them. They craved all that girly stuff. And though they both found the other's company entertaining , it wasn't the same as other girls in school. Carlisle had been encouraging them for a while now to try and make friends … normal girls. But when they tried they were shot down with the rude and catty behavior as the referred to it as, by other girls.

Big Brother mode kicked in for me and I wanted nothing then to make these girls just as upset as they had made Alice and Rosalie so upset . Esme had explained to me that it was just how girls that age acted when they were jealous. Which was true, I knew for a fact that all those girl's boyfriends had some pretty graphic thoughts of what they would like to do with Rosalie and Alice. I heard a lot of " I would love to tap that !" or "I bet that Rosalie would be good at…" And I wasn't too pleased with that either.

I shuddered at that thought. But on the flip side Rosalie had Emmett as boyfriend and half the guys at this school were so intimidate by him And well Alice was his little sister. Esme had also explained that girls, at the age liked to feel inferior and that was the best way they could. But it was Alice and Rosalie. I was starting to feel good about Bella.

It was nice walking with Edward to class; he was really sweet and seemed so perfect. You could tell he really cared about Alice and Rosalie. They were all very lucky to have each other. I couldn't believe I almost spilled my guts to him. Of course they all looked out for each other. I 'm sure Edward, Emmett and Jasper would protect both Rosalie and Alice from guys like Jay and Phil . I shuddered at the thought of them. I reminded myself that they were out of my life now and I needed to focus on other things such as Daisy and having fun. I knew that Alice and Rosalie would become really good friends of mine and I was really happy about that. All of them actually. I could see myself hanging out with the Cullen's. They seemed so open and welcoming. But would they always be that way? God damn fuck Jay , fuck Phil! Their gone! Just because they screwed you over doesn't mean, that that's going to happen to you with the Cullen's. I said yelling at myself.

School ended and I thanked God! I walked out of the building and catching Edward on my way out.

"Hey Bella," He said and smiled a dazzling smile at me.

"Hey Edward! Have a good day of school?" I asked him.

"Yes, you?" He asked me.

"Eh, school is school. "

He chuckled as t my response as we headed out to the parking lot. We walked toward the sliver Volvo. That's when I noticed Alice. Alice appeared to be staring at something out in the distance. I looked that way but there was nothing. She looked sort of scary. Her facial expression reminded me of someone who was about to have a seizure Jasper was trying to comfort her and he looked worriedly at her.

"Is everything okay with Alice?" I asked Edward and looked over at him. His face at first was worried as well. He must have felt me looking at him because his expression changed dramatically.

"She's fine, probably just spacing out. " He said and tried to brush it off.

I looked around and Rosalie and Emmett weren't around.

"Are you sure?" I asked him worried.

"Yup, she always does that. " He explained.

I gazed at Jasper who appeared to be whispering to her, what I would assume could be comforting things. Edward must have followed my gaze.

"He's always like that with her." He said simply.

And within seconds, Alice smiled and turned to her side and softly kissed Jasper's lips. She smiled at him and then that's when she noticed us. She smiled at us.

"Sorry, must have forgotten to take my pills." She said and laughed at her own mistake.

"It's okay. Are you sure you're alright, though?" I asked her.

"100% sure!" She said and smiled at me.

"Has anyone seen Rosalie and Emmett?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head no as I watched Alice seem to go back to her usual bubbly self again.

Weird. Something in the water, that was the only way to explain everything about these people.

"Rosalie!" Alice said.

I turned in the direction Alice was looking and sure enough, Rosalie and Emmett were holding hands while walking towards us.

"Hey everybody!" Rosalie said. She eyed Alice suspiciously and that seemed like maybe it was my cue to leave.

"Hey, I should probably head out, I have to run errand before my dad gets home from work. " I said.

"Bye Bella!" Alice said.

"See you later!" Jasper said as he started to get into the Volvo.

I didn't wait to hear anyone else's I just headed to my truck.

I watched Bella get into her truck. I then went to get into the driver side of the Volvo. Emmett was in front. He seemed really happy about that . Rosalie was behind me while Alice was in the middle and Jasper on her other side.

"So you won?" I asked.

"Hells yea!" He said as he fiddled with the radio station.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Edward…" She said.

I shot her a look in the review mirror.

"Ah, my vision." She said and sort of shrugged. I watched as Jasper nudged her.

"Edward, how do you feel about competition?" She asked innocently.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean?"

She took a deep breath. "My vision has to do with Bella … Ah she is going to get asked out by another boy. I don't know who it is, all I know she is going to be crying and for some strange reason you pick her up . That's all I know honest!" Alice explained.

I was silent so was I not suppose to be with or was I ?

"So what does that mean?" I asked her confused

"It means that fate will let the paths cross. Keep doing what you are doing." Alice said encouraging.

I thought about it , I have to say I was pretty upset when she said that some other guy was going to ask her out. I wanted to know who this fucker was, and why would she be crying? There were a lot of secrets about Miss Bella Swan that I knew I needed to find out. I finally admitted it to myself. I think was falling for Bella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4 GNO

**G.N.O(Girls Night Out ) **

I survived my first week at school and there was only one thing I was sure of and that was I think I was falling for Edward Cullen. I barely knew anything about him and yet I didn't know… Tomorrow I was going out with Alice and Rosalie , which I was really looking forward too. My dad was thrilled when I told him.

"Bella it sounds like you are going to fun!" My dad said happily.

"Yea, I'm excited. And I'll be home before you go to work. So it works out." I said.

"Gigi!" Daisy called me. I left my dad in the kitchen as I went to go see what Daisy needed.

"What's up Daisy- Doo?" I asked her.

"You pay wit me ?" She asked hopeful .

"Okay, what are we going to play ?" I asked her.

"Wit my locks!" She said and smiled.

"Okay I will play with your blocks with you." I told her.

I started to build with her and giggled as she got frustrated and started over again. I loved her so much. She looked so cute, putting blocks on top of each other and then taking them down and putting them back up again.

"Gigi! Belp !" She said angry, which meant that she needed help. So I helped her.

The phone started to ring and I hopped up to answer it .

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" The voice asked.

"Yes?" I asked again confused.

"Hey, it's Alice." Alice said to me.

"Oh hey Alice! What's up ?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to know what time works for you tomorrow. " She said. I could tell even through the phone that she was smiling.

"Anytime really, I just have to be back for six, so my dad can go to work. " I explained.

"Okay, so how about we pick you up around twelve?"

"Sounds good!"

"Okay see you then! Bye Bella!"

"Bye Alice!"

I hung up the phone.

The next morning I woke up to something bouncing my bed. I softly opened my eyes and so Daisy jumping on bed, she hadn't noticed that I woke up. I watched and when she turned around I picked her up and laid her on the bed with me.

"Gigi! You up!" She said.

"Yes, I am!" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"You go out ?" She asked me sadly.

"Yes, I'm going out with some friends, and you are going to spend the day with Charlie. " I explained to her.

She was quiet as she took in what I had said.

"Where you go ?" She asked me.

Boy was she chatty this morning . But I was pleased that her speaking was becoming clearer .

"I am going to the mall. And maybe I'll bring you home something." I said as I kissed her cheek.

She looked at me questiongly and then smiled.

"Eally?" She asked

"Really!" I said

"A toy…." She asked hopeful.

I pretended to think about it. "Is that what you want?" I asked her .

She nodded viciously.

"Do you promise you will be really , really good for Charlie?" I asked her.

"I OMISE I OMISE !" She said excitedly promising me.

"Well, then I will bring my Daisy-Doo a toy home!" I said.

And with that she threw her little arms around my neck and I held her in my arms. She played with my hair and I rubbed her back. We stayed like that for a while.

"I wove you Gigi!" She said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you more Daisy." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Daisy? Bella? I made pancakes!" My dad called us.

Daisy eyes lit up .

"Huh!" I said and she squealed in delight. I put her down on the floor and watched as she ran out of my room. I watched her stop on the stairs and go down on her belly. I stretched and headed for the shower.

My dad had left me a plate of pancakes on the table. I looked at the time and realized that I had over spelt and only had about twenty or so minutes before Rosalie and Alice got here. I was really looking forward to be spending time with them and I knew my dad was pretty happy about that as well . I picked at my pancakes and Daisy came in.

"I Iss you!" She said.

I smiled at her. " I'm going to miss you too!" I said as I cleared my plate and put in the sink. I walked over and picked her up. I kissed her cheek . And hugged her tight. Just as horn beeped.

"Daisy, I have to go. I'll see you when I come home. " I told her and kissed her one last time . I put her down and headed toward the door.

"Dad I'm leaving! Bye!" I called to my dad, who was in the living room.

"Bye Bella! Have fun!" He told me.

I walked through the muddy front lawn, to a red convertible BMW. Rich, I reminded myself. They are rich.

"Hey Bella, " Alice said as she hopped out of the car, so I could get in.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie." I said.

"Hey, " Rosalie said.

"Wow nice car!" I said.

"Thanks, Birthday present." Rosalie said and shrugged.

"So where are we off too?" I asked as I got myself comfortable.

"Port Angels. That's where the best shopping places are. "Alice explained.

I nodded as I sat contently in the back. It was quiet for a while. "So, you survived your first week. _Now_ how do you like Forks?" Alice asked me.

"I like it, the school is okay. I mean school is school. It rains a lot, but it's okay. "I said.

"Good," Alice said and turned around and smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"Will this be your first time going shopping since you have been here?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yup." I answered her.

We gossiped for a little while, they filled me on who , was going out with who. Who was deemed a slut. I felt really bad, because they were saying how hard it was for them to make friends because all the girls were so jealous . I felt bad, because they were so sweet and nice. But I could see where girls would be jealous. I guess it really proves that you can't judge a book by it's cover.

"I'm sorry." I said .

"Not your fault, we were afraid that you would cancel on us." Alice said simply .

"No, I wouldn't . If it's any constellation I think of you two as my friends." I said with a smile.

"Really?" Rosalie asked as she merged without look and I felt my eyes bug out of my head.

"Yea, really." I said shyly.

"Good, because we think of you the exact same way ." Alice said for both of them. It was in that moment that I realized that I had made friends and I was extremely happy about that .

We arrived at the shopping plaza and it was huge. Rosalie parked and we headed out of the car. It was pretty cloudy out today and I was afraid it might rain. Rosalie and Alice lead the way to the stores that they swore that I was going to like. I was kind of afraid. I looked down at my t-shirt and jeans. I looked at their designer clothes. I didn't have a lot of money with me today , but my dad had given me an extra forty dollars or so.

"So Bella, are you ready for a makeover?" Rosalie asked me.

My eyes widened. And she must have read my face, because she laughed.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun!" Alice said as they both put there arm around me. I felt a small chill and realized they must have been cold.

"I guess the first step in any type of relationship is trust." I said simply.

"Good way to look at it Bella." Rosalie said as she guided me into a small boutique.

Lace. Frills. Pink. Lots of pink. I smiled kindly as I watched how excited Alice and Rosalie were as soon as we entered the store. What the fuck did I get myself into? I can do this. I can do this. Maybe I could get them to do something I wanted next weekend. I have to be open minded I told myself. Wasn't life all about trying to find the good in everything and trying to do new in different things? I took a deep breath and started looking at the racks. Alice and Rosalie were behind me in a second.

"What do you think of this one ?" I asked.

It was pale pink shirt with what appeared to be Daisy like flowers on them.

"Bella, _please_! You'll look like you are two if you wear that . " Alice said shaking her in disgust.

"Well if you were me, which one would you go for?" I asked her.

"Well …. If I _were _you I would go for something like…" She said trailing off as she walked off in another direction of the store. I looked at Rosalie and Rosalie shrugged and with that we both followed Alice. She was staring at the racks and racks of cloths. Her eyes were searching them . Then a small smile escaped her face.

"This!" She said and handed a mid night blue silk shirt. That flowed out and tied in the back. It was sleeve less.

"It's pretty!" I commented as I eyed it.

"Go try it on." She encouraged.

I nodded and walked toward the dressing rooms. I looked at the price and cringed forty dollars?! Wow! My God!

"Bella?" Alice called.

"I'm coming!" I assured her. I quickly took of my t-shirt. And slipped into the other. I tied it the best I could. I looked in the mirror and didn't look half bad. I opened the dressing room door .

"Bella, that looks gorgeous on you!" Alice said and smiled. I looked in the mirror at my reflection and I had to agree with her.

"You know Alice that would look great with black leggings underneath." Rosalie suggested.

I looked in the mirror and saw her point.

"You are absolutely right Rosalie." Alice agreed.

"So what do you think of it Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"I like it." I agreed

"You know that looks like something fun to wear to the club." Rosalie suggested.

I nodded. The last club I went to had to take care of a very drunken Jay. Not one of my fonder memories. But believe it or not, I could do a little dancing. Nothing major, let's face it dancing and me could end really badly.

"Bella, do you go to clubs and things like that?" Alice asked as she picked up different sweaters and held them up to me.

"Um, I went to one in Phoenix a few times. I'm not really much of a dancer. I'm pretty accident prone." I explained.

"You should come with us when we go." Rosalie suggested.

"Yes you should, we normally go with the guys. Actually we are going next week, would you be interested in going?" Alice asked hopeful.

I thought about i , Friday and Saturday next week Charlie was working during the day.

"Sure , that sounds like a lot of fun." I said.

Their smiles were worth a thousand words. They beamed like kids on Christmas morning and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"You can even spend the night next Saturday after we go to the club , if you want .." Alice said hopeful. After learning that they didn't have a lot of friends, I couldn't bring myself to say no.

"That sounds great!" I said. And in a matter of seconds I felt like I had made them the happiest people in the world.

"So are you going to get that ?" Rosalie asked.

"I would love too, but it's a little much." I said.

"Don't you hate that?" Alice said.

I nodded and turned around and walked back into the dressing room and changed out of the shirt. I came out and they were ready to go a different store. The next store seemed a lot less expensive than the first.

"We should find something cute to wear to the club next weekend." Rosalie suggested.

"I agree!" Alice said with a devilish smile.

"I want something sexy! Something that won't let Emmett take his eyes off of me!" Rosalie said with sultry tone I laughed.

"You really are talking about what you want Emmett to think of you , while talking to his sister?" I asked Rosalie.

She shrugged, "Why not ? She talks about how Jasper does this thing with his tongue." Rosalie explained.

"Eh, you get use to it." Alice said and shrugged it off like no big thing.

I shook my head. As we started wondering around the store. Alice found two things and rushed over to me.

"Bella, you have to try this dress on! It will be perfect for next weekend." She explained.

I looked at and cringed. This definitely was something that I probably couldn't pull off.

"Aw, come on Bella, it's all about having fun!" Alice said as if she could read my mind.

I took it from her and went into the changing room. I groaned as I stripped my cloths. It was a short little white dress that fell mid length on my thigh. No sleeves and made my boobs looked huge. It looked really good one me, but I felt so sleazy wearing it. It was tight in all the right places meaning my boobs and ass. I sighed and walked out of the changing room the exact same time Alice and Rosalie did. We had on similar dresses; Rosalie's was red and the same length. But was tighter in the bust area then mine did. It fit her perfectly and hugged her curves so well. It had no straps or sleeves like mine. It had a shimmer to it and it looked so amazing on her. But then again a potato sack would look good on Rosalie. Alice had on a gold dress, it was sparkly and fell the same length, but it had spaghetti straps and had sequins on it.

"Wow that looks great on you Rosalie!" I said , " Alice that looks amazing too!" I finished. I instantly felt self conscious.

"Bella, that dress is perfect on you!" Alice said and for some strange reason I believed her.

"Bella your boobs look great in it ! Every guy in that place is going to turn his head as you walk in." Rosalie said and whistled.

"That's it we are getting these dresses! We are going to be the hottest girls in that club next weekend!"Alice said.

I looked at the price tag and it was on sale. It was about thirty dollars. It would be a splurge but worth it.

"Bella, I have the perfect shoes to go with that." Alice said as I held the dress in my hand ready to be purchased.

I didn't even think of shoes for this dress.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"We should do hair and makeup together before we leave." Rosalie said.

"Totally!" Alice agreed flashing that smile.

"Okay." I agreed.

We walked around and I found the baby clothing store. They were having a sale on the cloths and all of the little girls cloths, I could see Daisy in them. I smiled.

"Aw! They are so cute !" Alice said.

"Aren't they ?" I asked.

"I want a baby!" Rosalie pouted.

I giggled at her. "Do you mind if we go in and look?' I asked.

I was answered by two huge smiles.

I walked in and I found a stuffed doll and I knew immediately I had to get it for Daisy. She had yellow yarn for hair and was wearing a ballet outfit. I knew Daisy would love it.

"Little old for playing with dolls?" Alice teased.

I laughed, "Yes, this is a gift for my …" Shit ! What was I going to say what Daisy was. Think … "My cousin." I said simply. Rosalie looked at me weird and then shrugged.

"It's cute." She said.

"Thanks." I said and bought the doll.

After we that store we decided just to walk around and talk. We were having some good old fashion girl talk when I started asking them about Jasper and Emmett.

"So how long have you and Jasper been dating?" I asked Alice as we walked around a little bit. It looked like it was going to rain. We walked on the side walk, looking at different shops.

Rosalie laughed. Alice shot her a look.

"Jasper and I have been dating for years." Alice said simply.

"What about you and Emmett?" I asked Rosalie.

"It seems like forever!" Rosalie said with a sigh.

I nodded.

"What about you, any guys in your life?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope! Living the single life!" I said and laughed at myself.

"What about past boyfriends?" Alice asked.

Do I tell them about Jay? I wanted to, but I wasn't ready to talk about that with anybody. That was a chapter of my life that I wanted nothing more than to rip out of my life. But unfortunately you can't do that. So I would give them the over view. "Eh I was with my ex-boyfriend Jay for two years, before I moved here." I explained simply. They both looked at me suspiciously.

"Did you break up because you had to move here?" Rosalie asked.

"No, we broke up before that. He was pretty much a loser." I said.

And with that there were no more question about him. Which I was relieved about .

"It's not weird for you guys to be dating the other one's brother?" I asked them.

They laughed. "No, I'm glad, I know Rosalie wouldn't hurt Emmett and on the other hand I know Emmett won't hurt Rosalie. " Alice explained.

"Honestly I wouldn't want anyone but Jasper dating Alice. And Alice is perfect for Jasper." Rosalie said.

"That's nice." I said.

"So no one that catches your eye?" Alice asked curiously.

I blushed as I thought about how gorgeous Edward is or how perfect is voice sounded or how my heart seemed to skip a beat when he was around. I shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. "There's like one or two guys, that are pretty good looking." I simply .

"Well who is it ?" Rosalie asked eagerly .

"It's no big deal." I said still trying to down play it . I don't know, I just felt weird about telling them that I had a HUGE crush on Edward.

"Please!" Alice begged.

"Guys, it's really not a big deal. Stupid little crush!" I said brushing it off.

"No crush is ever stupid!" Alice said disgusted , that I would ever and dream to refer to a crush as stupid.

"Can we guess it ?" Rosalie asked.

I thought about it , why not let them have a little fun. "Sure, why not ?" I said to them.

They squealed in delight .

"Okay Rose you go first!" Alice offered.

"Okay, Eric?" She asked.

Eric was a kid in my history class he was alright nothing breath taking. "Nope." I said shaking my head. Now it was Alice's turn. I was interested in what she would say.

"Hmm" She said eyeing me trying to figure it out. Then her face lit up . "Mike Newton!" She said as a matter of fact.

"He has nice eyes but no." I said.

Then Alice smiled knowingly at Rosalie and they both had some sort of mental conversation. I looked at them confused.

"Edward." Rosalie said .

I felt my cheeks turn bright red.

"Knew it!" Alice said.

" Aw that's cute. " Rosalie said.

"I didn't say anything!" I said defending myself.

"But your face said everything!" Alice answered.

"It's just that …" I tried to explain.

"Bella, it's whatever. Edward's great. We don't care! And we won't say anything. " Rosalie assured me.

Edward was right, shopping with them was an adventure, but it was fun adventure. I made home in time and was looking forward to hang out with Alice and Rosalie again.

"Thanks guys! I had fun today!" I said to them after they dropped me off.

"See you Monday!" Alice said.

I smiled and waved as I headed up to the front door.

"Gigi!" Daisy said and pointed at me.

"Daisy!" I said as I put all my bags down and went running to her. I scooped her up in my arms. I kissed her forehead and her cheek.

"I beary beary good!" She said getting straight to the point.

I laughed. " Were you ?" I asked cocking an eyebrow up at her.

She nodded excitedly.

"Well then , I got you something ." I said as I put her down. I went into the small plastic bag that held the doll I bought for her in it.

"Close your eyes!" I instructed her to do.

She did, she closed them so tight her face scrounged up. I pulled out the doll and then I told her to open her eyes. Her face lit up when she saw the ballerina doll .

"Tank you !" She said and hugged and kissed.

"Your welcome!" I said as I followed her back in the living room. I didn't see Charlie anywhere. Just as I was about to go upstairs and see where he was he came down the stairs dressed in his uniform.

"Hey Bells, how was your day ?" He asked me.

"It was a lot of fun. What did you guys do ?" I asked him.

I followed him into the kitchen, where he began to make coffee.

"We played and watched 'Elmo' ten times and then finally got bored and watched 'Dora The Explorer.'" He said.

"Wow sounds like you must have had a fun day! I am self am deeply jealous. "I said sarcastically. If Daisy liked a movie, Daisy would watch over and over again.

"Maybe we should invest in some new movies for Daisy. " Charlie said hopeful.

"I'll look into that for you." I said.

"So when are you hanging out with the Cullen girls again?" He asked me.

"Now that you mentioned it I was planning on hanging out with them next weekend. They invited me over for a sleep over." I explained.

My dad seemed to think about it . "Is that what you want to do ?" He asked me.

"I do, but if you don't want to watch Daisy or you have plans, I can cancel on them." I said.

"Bella, I love Daisy and I have no problem with staying with her. I wish you could understand that. I want you to have fun and be a normal teenage girl. So you should go and I will be perfectly fine ." He said as he gave me a hug. And kissed my cheek.

"Thanks dad. When are you leaving for work.?" I asked him.

"As soon as the coffee is finished. What are you and Daisy going to do?"

"Probably just hang out here. I have some homework I want to get done ," I said.

"Okay Bells, well I'm off. Bye sweetie!" He said and kissed my forehead.

"Daisy!" He called and she came running. He picked her up and kissed her. Then he left. I went to start dinner.

**Edward's Point of View **

I heard Rosalie's care pull up and wondered downstairs. Esme had already greeted them at the door. They were smiling and I was happy.

"How was shopping girls?" Esme asked them excitedly.

"So much fun! We got matching dresses for next weekend." Alice said.

"I can't wait to see them!" Esme said.

"We'll model them for you ! " Rosalie said excitedly.

"Okay!" Esme said as she went to the living room.

"Hello girls! How was your day?" I asked eagerly.

Alice and Rosalie both eyed me suspiciously .

"Great! Next weekend we are all going to the club and Bella is spending the night ." Alice said.

"Well you should have fun… " I said as I walked up the stairs and went into her room and sat on the bed. Jasper walked in and kissed her.

"You will too." She said as she started to hang the cloths up in her closet.

"What's going on ?" Jasper asked.

"We're going to the club next weekend with Bella." She said .

"When you say _we_ you mean all of us?" I asked.

"Yes, it'll be even." She said and raised her eye brow at me.

"Alice!" Jasper said picking up on what she is getting at.

"What? Bella's going to go and it will give Edward a chance to talk to her. And I don't think you have to worry about competition," Alice said to me

"What if I decide not to come." I said simply.

The look on Alice's face was the look of someone who just watched their puppy get ran over. It honestly broke my heart to see her look so upset. I instantly regretted what I had just said.

"Edward!" Jasper growled at me while he went to go put an arm around her.

"Why won't you come? I finally made a friend and I told her that we all go to the club together and I know that this is supposed to happen and it will be so much fun!" Alice said sadly.

"Alice of course I will go! The more I talk with Bella, the more I find myself wanting to know more about her. "I finally admitted to Alice.

She just grinned and hugged me. I fell backwards, for such small, petite little thing she was certainly strong.

"Told you so, I told you so, I told you so!" She sang to me. I just smiled and wrapped my arms around her small figure. And squeezed her tight .

"Yes, yes , yes you did." I sang back , not quite as well as Alice, but I attempted.

"Next week is going to be so much fun!" She said.


	5. Chapter 5 Just Dance

Hey everyone, I want to apologize for my last updates. I thought they saved the way I wanted them too. But they didn't when I uploaded my story. I didn't even get to say what I want. Hahah. Anyways this is my first attempt at doing this, so I hope you like and or enjoying it. Let me know what you think! I don't own any rights to Twilight .

Thanks

Mary

**JUST DANCE **

**Edwards' Point of View **

Monday came all to slow for me. Sunday seemed to drag on. It was nice to know that Bella liked me because the feeling was mutual. Though Alice and Rosalie both have found ways to keep me from finding out something, they let this slip in their excitement. They for the rest of the weekend were making plans and couldn't wait to see Bella again. Neither could I! Though I would never admit it to Rosalie or Alice, I was excited about next weekend.

When Monday morning finally did roll around I was anxious to get to school.

"Relax Edward!" Rosalie asked as she fixed her in the mirror in the hall way.

"I'm fine!" I lied.

Emmett looked at me confused but, shrugged it off.

"You look like you're kind of on edge." Jasper said walking in, trying calm me down.

"I'm fine!"

"Sure, sure you are. Or is a certain Bella doing this to you?" Alice asked wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Can we leave?" I asked them.

They all agreed and I headed out to my Volvo. Emmett was in the front again.

"You know one day Emmett, I will beat you for the front!" Alice said in a matter of fact tone.

Emmett just snorted. "We'll see tiny!" He said and laughed at his own little joke.

I rolled my eyes.

As we pulled into school, Bella was just pulling in herself. Rosalie hopped out first and called her over. Alice hopped out and waved as she was walking toward us.

"Hi Bella." I said to her.

I watched as her face blushed. "Hi Edward," She said to me.

"Well, Bella I guess you are a keeper! You survived shopping with these two! You have reached hero status in my book!" Emmett said.

Bella blushed , but giggled at him.

"Is that what you think Emmett?" Rosalie asked him raising her eyebrow at him.

Uh-oh this wasn't going to end well. Emmett froze with fear. Then he did the smartest thing he had ever done. He simply walked over to Rosalie and pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Of course not babe! I love shopping with _you_! _It's_ Tiny that I don't like shopping with." Emmett said.

"Hey! I heard that!"Alice said and pouted.

"It was a lot of fun. I got something to wear to the club next weekend." Bella said.

"So you definitely can go?" Alice asked hopeful.

Bella nodded, "Yup, I can even spend the night if the offer is still open?" Bella asked.

I watched Alice and Rosalie's faces light up. And they both let out an ear piercing scream!

"OF COURSE! The offer is still open!" Alice said.

"Totally! We are going to have so so so much fun this weekend!" Rosalie said.

"It's been a while since I have been to club, I may be rusty."Bella said simply.

"Bella, who I have seen almost fall and fall likes to go to clubs?" Emmett asked stunned. I have to say I was pretty stunned too.

"Yea, I may not be the best dancer. But I do enjoy it ." Bella explained. Just as the bell rang, her facial expression made it even more evident that she was hiding something, but she pushed through it and smiled at us as we all walked into school .

**Bella's Point of View **

The week drug on like it was never going to end. But when Friday did roll around I was more than happy.

"Gigi!" Daisy called as she wobbled her way into the kitchen where I was doing my homework.

"What's up Daisy-doo?" I asked her as I picked her up and put her on my lap.

"You go bye-byes?" She asked me .

"Tomorrow, I am. But tonight I'm all yours!" I told her.

"We watch Dora?" She asked hopeful. For year and half she was pretty smart .

"I don't know… If we watch Dora, maybe we can make sundaes ?" I told her.

I watched as her brown eyes went wide. "Wit Arlie?" She asked.

"Of course!" I said and put her back down on the ground and watched her run off into the living room.

I finished up the last of my homework and started dinner. My cell phone started to ring , I went to my back pack to dig it out . I picked it up and looked at the screen and my heart completely dropped. It kept playing the song Plain White T's 'Natural Disaster.' Boy was that symbolic. "That girl's so sexy I had to have her…." Kept playing. I felt my stomach turn in knots. Either I answer and tell him to leave me alone or I ignore and know that he will call again and again until I answer. I took a deep breath as I hit the 'Send' button.

"Hello?" I asked knowing who it was.

"Izzy!" He said excitedly.

God I hated that name. "Jay!" I said with mock excitement.

"What the fuck girl? Where you at? " He asked.

I thought about it. "I'm visiting my grandmother. Why do you care?" I sneered out.

He scoffed. "Of course I care baby! I miss you! Besides when you getting back, I have some work that you may be interested in."

"Jay I told you I was done!"

"Sure you are! When you coming back ?"

"First of all I _am_ done! It's your dad's business not mine! I don't think I am. My grandmother needs me."

"You'll come back! Daisy will get sick or something! I miss that little pain the ass." He said and laughed.

"Fuck you Jay! I have told you NEVER to call her that!" I yelled and slammed the phone down.

I felt the tears burning my eyes. I hated him. I was gone, why did he have to keep coming back to me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? The phone rang again and sure enough it was Jay calling me back. I sighed and answered it .

"I don't know what grandma did to you, but you will never hang up on me again! Do you understand me?" He gritted out .

I cringed as I remembered what would have happened if I had been in a reachable to distance to him.

"I'm sorry." I said hoping that this would end.

"You bet your ass your sorry! Look it I have to go, I will talk to you later! Love you!" He said and hung up on me. I threw the phone on the ground. Causing the back and battery to fall out. I felt the tears pour out of my eyes. I hated myself for what I put up with , with him.

"Gigi?" Daisy asked.

"I'm going to make dinner. You go play and then we'll watch movies " I told her.

I watched her smile and run to the living room.

That night I watched movies with Daisy and my dad. I could tell dad knew something was up. He knew about Jay. Renee would call him looking for advice on how to get the law involved. But she always flaked out because of Phil. I made myself just relax and not think about it at all. I was looking forward to tomorrow night.

I said my goodbyes to Daisy and Charlie that late Saturday afternoon and made my way to the Cullen's house. Alice had offered to come get me, but I had told her no. She was even offered Edward or Emmett to come get me. But I figured it was for the best if I drove. She reluctantly agreed. She gave very detailed based directions as to how to get her house. I felt like the winding road would never end. When I finally did reach the house, it was HUGE! And gorgeous , lots of windows. I parked my truck and grabbed my overnight bag and walked up the stairs to the house. Alice was there .

"Bella!" She said happily.

"Hey Alice!" I said to her, just as Jasper came out and stood on the porch with us.

"Hi Jasper!" I said.

"Hi Bella," He said

"Come inside, we are going to get dressed and stuff. " She said opening the door and I went in. The living room was gorgeous, there was a piano in there from the hall way.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Esme. I'm so happy to finally meet you." Esme said she smiled warmly at me as a man came around the corner as well and put an arm around her.

" And this is my husband Carlisle." She said acknowledging the man next to her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both." I said shyly.

"Chief Swan's daughter?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

"We have to go get dressed." Alice whined.

Carlisle and Esme both laughed at her.

"Yea, we do!" Rosalie called from somewhere behind me. I turned around and she was on the stairs with Emmett trailing behind.

"Okay, okay. We won't keep you! Bella it was nice meeting you!" Esme said as she shooed us off.

"You both as well." I said.

I turned around and followed Alice up the stairs. She pointed at the rooms and Edward's was down the hall. He was coming out , just as we were getting into the upstairs hallway .

"Bella" He said surprised to see me.

"Hey, Edward." I said to him and smiled..

"H! How are you ?" He asked me and smiled that crooked grin. My heart at that point missed a beat..

"I'm good! You excited for tonight?"

He chuckled a little bit . "Yea."

I smiled at him.

"Bella, Rosalie and I are going to go get dressed and pretty for you boys." Alice said.

Wait you boys? I was confused. Did he know, they wouldn't tell. I shot Alice a confused look and she just smiled.

"I'm sure whatever you girls wear, you will look beautiful in." Edward said and walked passed us going down the stairs.

I followed Alice down the opposite end of the hall way, to a room. The one next to it was Jasper's.

She opened the door and Rosalie was looking at a magazine on her bed.

"What did you mean by 'you boys'?" I asked her.

"We are going to look good! Bella did you think we would tell Edward?" She asked stunned.

I instantly felt bad.

"I can promise you that we never said a word to him about your liking him." Rosalie said.

"I knew you wouldn't … I just was confused by the way you said it . " I explained.

"Hey, we'll make sure you look so hot, he won't take his eyes off you !" Rosalie promised.

And with that they led me into a bathroom that had every beauty product known to man. They sat me in a chair and quite literally went to town on me. My hair was being pulled and pinned and straightened all different directions. I was told numerous times to shut my eyes. So I just ended up keeping them closed. Smooch your lips together. Smile. Was all they kept saying. I kept feeling some many different brushed on my face. I had no idea what they were suppose to do, but whatever it was, they seemed satisfied and if they weren't, I would feel cool wet wipes of some sort on my face. I heard the constant spray of hair spray.

"So Bella, do you think you'll get any numbers tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know… Some of the guys that hung out in the clubs back home were pretty sleazy , so I kind of hope not …" I explained to them.

"I don't ever have that problem. Emmett never lets go of me while we are out in places like that . He's so big and looks so fierce that all the guys like completely ignore me." Rosalie said .

"Jasper just glares… but he thinks it's funny if someone tries to hit on me." Alice said with a giggle.

"Jay, when we went to clubs, was always drunk, so he would flirt with all the girls, but would like try and start a fight if anyone hit on me." I explained.

"What prick!" Rosalie said. "Why does he get to have all the fun?" Rosalie asked.

Yea he was a lot of fun. Just loads and loads .

"I don't know, Jay was pretty fucked." I said simply.

"Don't worry, Emmett , Jasper and Edward will be there to protect you!" Alice said.

"Well that's comforting." I said and smiled.

"Your parents don't care that we are going to a club do they?" I asked worried.

"Sort of. They think tonight we are just going out. But they have a part y or something to go to , so they will be A) Drinking so they will be going to go right to sleep. B) They are going an hour away . Trust me they won't know. "Rosalie explained as she began getting her make up on. Then she and Alice switched. Rosalie did some more stuff to my hair. I couldn't believe it was taking them this long to get me ready.

"So how often do you guys go to the club?" I asked.

"Like once or twice every couple of months. We try to do things the five of us, but it's hard. Edward always feels like a fifth feel. So going to clubs and things like that makes him bored." Alice explained.

"I see. Do you guys pre-game before you go?" I asked them .

"We do like a shot or two before we leave." Rosalie said.

"Do you?" Alice asked.

"Yea, when we went to the clubs back home, is someone going to be the D.D?" I asked nervously.

"It's one of the boy's turns. They'll shoot for it." Alice said and shrugged.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella was here. Alice was happy, Rosalie was happy and I was happy as well. She was so beautiful. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I was excited about tonight. Alice knew though. She knows everything. I walked down the stairs and found Esme out on the back deck watering some plants. I walked out there and walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Edward." She said smiled at me. I took a seat on the patio furniture.

"Esme." I said and smiled back

"I met Bella." She said simply.

"Yea?"

"She seems really nice. And I'm happy that Alice and Rosalie are getting that girl time with her. She's very pretty Edward. Alice is right you know."

"She normally is." I sighed.

"Edward. I am telling you to go for it ." She said as she turned around and looked into my eyes.

"I said I was going to try. I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't. Now, you guys are going to a club?"

"Yes that's the plan. "

"Please be care full. Carlisle was saying that the hospital is getting a lot of kids with alcohol poisoning and I don't think Chief Swan would be too please with Bella getting drunk and having her stomach pumped. The club doesn't do a very good job at checking I.D.s." Esme said worried.

I smiled. Esme. She was like my mother in so many ways. "We'll take care of Bella. Don't worry." I said to her.

"I know, but still. It's scary to think about."

"I promise we will all be okay." I assured her.

"Thank you!"

"Esme!" Emmett yelled.

"Out here!" She called back

"Oh hey Eddie! What time are you and Carlisle heading out?" He asked.

I had forgotten that Carlisle and Esme had a party to go too with at one of Carlisle's co-workers house.

"Soon, I just want to finish watering the plants. Why?" She asked curiously.

"No reason, really. I just know that Rosalie was telling Bella that you guys would be gone." Emmett explained.

I listened to Emmett's thought. Ah we were pre-gaming. Hmm. This could be interesting. I Felt bad that I couldn't tell Esme what was going to happen. Hey we were high schoolers and part of our way of life is to leave out the truth sometimes. But Esme wouldn't want me to say anything from using this way of getting the information.

"I understand, do you know where Carlisle is?" She asked.

"I'm right here dear." Carlisle told her as he came from inside the house.

"Oh you're ready." Esme said surprise.

He just smiled and kissed her cheek softly. And she smiled and went to go get ready. I envied the relationship Carlisle had with Esme. In fact, I envied everyone in the house. They all seemed to have someone and if Alice was right Bella could be my someone, but I was hesitant.

"I'm sure Esme reminded you that you should be careful with Bella?" Carlisle asked eying both Emmett and I.

"She told me. " I said simply.

Carlisle began to fill Emmett in as Rosalie came on to the deck.

"Hey you guys should get ready…." Rosalie hinted.

I nodded and got up and left . I wondered upstairs and went into my room. I could hear Bella and Alice laughing at something and I was just happy that Alice was happy. Bella's laughter was music to my ears. I stood there listening to the giggles.

"You alright man?" Jasper asked coming out of his room. Well his and Alice's room. But tonight it was just his. For Bella's sake. I knew that Alice and Rosalie really wanted to tell her the truth, but were hesitant. I wanted her to know, but Alice and Rosalie wanted to be the ones to tell her. And I had to respect that.

"Yea, fine. Just glad that Rosalie and Alice are enjoying themselves with Bella." I explained.

"Me too. Bella seems really nice."Jasper said and smiled in the bedrooms direction.

"Yea, for once we just have to wait and see." I said.

"Hey, maybe it's for the best. "

"I hope. I'm going to get ready so that Rosalie doesn't flip at me . "

He just nodded and headed down stairs. I headed in the opposite direction towards my room.

**Bella's Point of View **

"Wow! Alice, Rosalie I looked amazing! Thank you !" I said to Alice and Rosalie. I was looking at myself in the full length mirror. My hair was pin straight and my make up was flawless to say the least. My eyes stood out great and there was just a little bit of glitter. The shoes that Alice had for me to borrow, matched great. There were a hot red. If that was even away to describe them. They were high and I knew I was going to have to be extra , extra careful walking in them and dancing ugh!

"You're welcome!" Alice said for both of them.

They looked amazing too, but I was learning fast that both Rosalie and Alice always looked amazing.

"You guys look amazing too!" I said to them.

"Thanks, but all eyes will be on you! The eyes I want on me will be on me!" Rosalie said and laughed a devilish laugh.

I smiled at her.

I followed them downstairs and waiting on the couch flipping through the T.V. and right on cue, my heart missed a beat. He looked so hot, hell he looked fucking hot. He was wearing dark jeans that had holes in them. He wore a button down stripped shirt. It looked like he tried to do something different with his messy hair. And it looked so hot. As if he heard my thoughts, he stood up and smiled at us.

"Wow! You look absolutely gorgeous!" He said to me staring straight into my eyes. I blushed instantly.

"Thank you !" I said and tried to hide my blush. That made him smile that crooked smile.

I heard Rosalie clear her throat.

"You all look wonderful!" Edward said to all of us. And I looked over at Alice and Rosalie and again they looked like they were having a mental conversation. In fact all three of them looked like they were. I stood there on the last stair dumb founded when I hear Emmett's loud voice.

"Wow! Ladies, ladies aren't we looking hot!"Emmett said clapping his hands together. I smiled Emmett looked good, wearing polo and light jeans.

"Rosalie babe! Damn!" He said and kissed her cheek.

Jasper appeared out of nowhere, wearing a nice button down shirt too. He wore like black jeans. Alice must have dressed him.

"Are we ready to pre-game this shit up?" Emmett asked excited.

"Wait … Who's driving?" Alice.

"Alice we can all hold a shot!" Emmett stated and rolled his eyes.

"I swear to God, you were dropped on your head when you were a baby! I realize that we can all hold a shot , but we just in case we drink at the club we should have a designated driver. And it is the boys turn. So it one of you !" Alice said looking at the boys.

I watched as Jasper lost and was designated , the D.D he muttered something but Edward always cheating. I was confused. How could anyone cheat in rock, paper, scissors? I mean I'm sure it's possible just kind of confused as to how.

"Well it looks like we are ready to go." Edward said and smiled triumphantly.

I nodded in agreement and followed them out to the car. We had one little dilemma. The cars out front only held five people and there were six of us.

"How is this going to work?" I asked them.

"We'll take Jasper's path finder and we'll put Emmett in the way back." Alice said simply.

"Do you guys all have your own cars?" I asked them.

"Yea, it's convenient." Jasper said and shrugged as he lead the way to his car.

I smiled as I sat next to Rosalie in the back. Edward on the other side of her and Emmett in the trunk. Alice was in the front.

"Any music requests?" Jasper asked.

"RAP!" Emmett yelled from the back.

I looked questiongly at Emmett. Alice filled with radio, until some thumping music came out. I was shocked to hear Emmett, sing every word to 'Buy You a Drink'. I laughed at him.

"Bella, we are sorry in advance for Emmett." Edward said looking over Rosalie to me.

I just laughed. And shocked them all when I started to sing along with them.

We arrived at the club and you could already hear the music bumping. We let Emmett out of his 'cage' which Alice had dubbed it .

"You ready?" Alice asked me.

I nodded. I followed them in , with Edward tagging along side of me.

"Smile, it won't kill you!" I teased.

Then he smiled that crocked smile. And on cue my heart skipped a beat.

"That better?" He asked teasingly back.

I giggled nervously, and nodded.

We walked into the club and the music was thumping. Lady Ga Ga's 'Just Dance' was blaring. I watched as Alice and Rosalie took off towards the dance floor. Jasper and Emmett went towards the bar to dance. Alice motioned for me to join her and I figured what the hell. I turned to Edward and whispered in his ear so he could hear me over the muisc.

"I'm going to go over and dance with Alice and Rosalie. " I said simply to him and I watched as he headed toward Emmett and Jasper. I maneuvered my way over to where Alice and Rosalie were bumping and grinding with each other. As I was about to approach them, when some random guy grabbed me around my waist.

Ah Hello! I thought to myself.

"Hey baby, want to dance?" He asked, his hot breath on my neck made me queasy. You could smell the liquor from his breath radiating from his mouth. It made my stomach turn in circle.

"Um… no thanks!" I said hoping that he would get the hint. I tried to push me away, but it didn't work .

"Aw come on why not?" He asked.

"Because you are hammered and gross and back the fuck away from her, or I will sick that guy on you !" Rosalie said pushing him away and pointed toward Emmett who was glaring at the situation while both Edward and Jasper watched with viscous eyes as well. The sleazy guy backed off and stumbled his way back toward the bar. Just where he needed to go, not.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks! " I answered.

"Don't worry about it!" She answered and led me back over to where she and Alice were dancing.

It wasn't long before I caught the eye of a guy. He was cute, but I kept hoping that Edward would come and dance with me, but he and Jasper were sticking to the bar area. It was weird dancing with Alice and Rosalie, there wasn't a lot of body contact. This guy seemed very interested in trying to dance with me. He kept getting closer to me. I figured why not. Rosalie had since left with Emmett on the dance floor and it was just me and Alice. She must have noticed this too and gave me an encouraging smile. He was cute, but in no way shape or form compared to how gorgeous or hot Edward was. Another few minutes later, and he made his way toward me. He had surfer blond hair and wore trucker cap. He had ripped jeans that were faded and wore a Holister t-shirt.

"Hi, can I get you a drink?" He asked me hopeful.

I blushed. I thought about it and looked over at Alice, who was wrapped up in Jasper's arms. She looked at me and nodded in approval. "Okay," I said and he grabbed my hand and lead me to the bar area. I tried to find Edward I was worried that he wasn't having a good time. But when I found he was flirting with a blonde chick. Good for him. I thought. I was jealous, which didn't make any sense, so I would try and just have a good time with Surfer guy over here.

"You want to do some Tequila shots?" He asked.

I nodded, even though I knew in the back in my mind it was a bad idea. For most people it was 'One tequila , two tequila , three tequila, floor', but for me it was ' 'One tequila , two tequila , three tequila I'm a whore.'

"Sweet, I'm Aaron, by the way." He said and stuck out his and I shook it.

"Bella," I said.

He grinned.

The bartender knew Aaron, because he gave us two shots each and grinned at him. He didn't even bother to check my I.D or Aaron's. And when we were done we didn't have to pay.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup!" I said

"Okay, on the count of three!"He said

He reached three and I licked the salt off my hand downed the shot and grabbed the lime. It burned all the way down and I could feel myself loosening up a little bit. We did the second one and , I didn't feel anything.

"How about one more round?" He asked like it was a challenge.

"Sounds good to me!" I said turning on the flirt mode. See the whore is starting to come out. This could be bad, but this would be my last round…. Or so I thought .

After what I thought was my last round was actually two rounds later and before I knew it we were on the dance floor. His hands were all over my body as I grinded up against him. We kept a nice pace with each other, this was why I was good a dancing, I just stayed in one place , and moved my hips.

Before I knew what was happening I was doing another shot. This was not good. But I was at the point where I was pretty much drunk. We got back on the dance floor and he lead us up to this riser cage thing and we danced in here. Instead of my back to his front, he switched it and my front was to his front. I could feel just how badly he wanted me, that should have been a warning flag to get the hell away from this guy, but it wasn't. I just kept dancing.

"You're so damn hot!" He said into my ear.

I smiled at him. He kept grinding harder into me, and I was starting to get freaked out, so I pushed him back a little bit and turned myself around . He didn't like that too much and turned me back around .

"Aw come on baby!"He said and tried to kiss my neck.

"Stop!" I said pushing him back a little bit. I felt everything getting dizzy.

He just laughed at me. And tried again, his hands found their way to my ass and grabbed it. I was drunk, but I wasn't drunk enough not to realize what could happen if I didn't stop it!

"Come on; let's go back to my dorm room!" He said.

"No!" I said and pushed him away again.

He got pissed this time and pushed me back.

"What the fuck!" He said as he grabbed my arm and tightened his grip.

"Ow! Stop your hurting me!" I told him. I pushed him away from me and that really pissed him off, because he pushed me back and of course adding liquor to the accident prone was never a good idea. I felt myself stumble backwards and I couldn't grab anything. I fell, but I fell into someone's arms and looked up to see Edward holding me. I forgot how warm liquor made me feel, so his skin felt so cool to me.

"Are you alright ?" He asked me worried.

I nodded. I looked up to see Jasper holding Alice in his arms and Alice holding Rosalie's hand. I looked up and saw Emmett going after Aaron.

"Taker her and Alice back to the car!" Emmett ordered as he grabbed Aaron by the collar of his shirt. And pulled him out of the cage and drug him outside.

**Edward**

I watched as this shit head approached Bella. She seemed nervous, but Alice gave her some encouragement. This wasn't going to end good. I watched as he and Bella did shots. It took all the restraint I had not to go over and kick his ass right there and then. His thoughts of what he wanted to do to her made me sick. I watched as he stared to dance with her. She was too drunk to even realize what was going on. She seemed to handle the situation well and then he pushed her. Emmett and Jasper saw it . I know Rosalie did, but for Bella's sake Alice was pretending to be drunk. But she saw it too. I rushed over right away. And caught her. She looked relieved to see me. I watched her as she watched Emmett. I followed Emmett outside and knew he was dragging him around back.

"I'm so sorry!" Bella said. I looked down at her and watched as those perfect brown eyes started to well up with tears.

"Bella, don't worry about it! It's going to be okay. I promise!" I said trying to comfort her.

She tried hard not to cry, because she kept biting her lip. Rosalie opened the door for me to get Bella in the car. I sat next to her and she started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I'm such a whore!" Bella cried.

"You are not! He was just a creep!" Rosalie assured her, from the other side of me.

"I'm so so so sorry that I was drinking! You guys must hate! Your parents aren't going to want you to hang out with me!" She cried.

"Bella, Alice is just as drunk as you! It's no big deal it happens! We'll take care of you!" I reassured her. I gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Besides Bella, we all have been there. Esme and Carlisle won't find out!" Rosalie promised. Just as Emmett opened the back hatch and Jasper closed it. Alice was in the front seat pretending to be passed out.

"Don't worry Bella, that fucker got what he deserved! It's going to be okay!" Emmett told her. I looked down and saw that her eyes were closed.

"Jasper, speed!" I said.

I wasn't sure how liquor would affect Bella, so I just wanted to get her back home and in bed. That way I could take care of her.

Jasper nodded in the review mirror and peeled out . For the most part it was a quiet ride. I heard Bella mumbling something about being hot. I didn't know how, she could be.

"Jazz roll down all the windows she's hot! Emmett through me a sweat shirt or a jacket." I instructed them.

Jasper rolled down the window and the cool breeze blew through Bella's hair. She looked so peaceful lying there sleeping peaceful. Emmett handed me a jacket and I laid it over her as a blanket so she wouldn't freeze. She kept scrunching her face up as if she was deep in thought about something. I whispered her name, she didn't stir. Then I said her name out loud and she was still asleep.

"Alice, she is out cold." I told her.

Alice sat up straight and turned around. She gave me apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Edward, I knew she was going to drink, I didn't see that sleazy guy coming. But I did see you taking care of her… A lot but this seems like it's going to be the first time" Alice explained flashing me an apologetic smile.

"It's okay Alice; I should have stayed and hung out with her. Of course I am going to take care of her tonight! I'm not leaving her side! Look what happened tonight! " I said to her. And when I said the words, I realized that I did want to try this. In fact I _wanted _this. I don't think I was afraid anymore, I was more afraid of losing her.

"Edward, you're just her friend right now! I know you care about her more than that, but right now you need to take your time with her! " Alice explained to me.

I sighed , she was right. She always seemed to be right .

"Edward it will happen! Trust me!" Alice said.

We arrived at the house within a half hour and I carried Bella upstairs into the only room that had a bed. Which was I guess you could refer to it as a 'Guest Room'. I placed Bella on the bed and the pulled the bed sheet down and tucked her in.

"Edward!" Esme hissed at me.

"Esme, she's fine! Honestly!" I said .

She eyed me suspiciously. I knew she was angry that she was drunk. I had promised her we would be careful, which we were.

"She doesn't want you or Carlisle to know, she's embarrassed. " I explained to her. Esme looked at Bella and then back at me.

"I promise she is going to be okay! It's really not that big of a deal!" I said.

"Okay, but you stay with her tonight and make sure she okay. Make sure she stays on her side. And then in the morning have aspirin ready for her. Make her something like pancakes, that should soak up most of the liquor. " Esme said.

I nodded and kissed her cheek. " I'm sorry." I said .

"It's okay. I'm sure if she was out with other friends the same thing would have happened. Maybe one of you should pretend to be drunk as well, make her feel better.." Esme offered.

"Already done! Alice is pretending and Jasper carried her out to the car. So .." I explained.

"Well good!" Esme said as she hugged me and walked out of the room.

As soon as the door shut , Bella sat up .

"Edward?" She asked her eyes were still close. She was still asleep.

"I'm here Bella," I said and went over to the bed and sat down in front of her.

"Stay." She mumbled and fell back down on the bed.  
"Okay." I said softly as I sat next to her on the other side of the bed. I watched her sleep. She was a restless sleeper that was for sure. She kept switching sides and mumbled things that I couldn't make out. She was gorgeous, but those brown eyes were hiding something and I was determined to find out what.

**Bella's Point of View **

I woke up the next morning and Edward was sitting next to me on the bed, he was deeply engrossed in his book. For instant I thought that maybe I had slept with him in my drunken state. I quickly looked under the covers and I was still in my clothes from last night. I sat up a little bit and felt dizzy.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he put the book down.

"Hi! Fine, just a little dizzy." I said laying back down.

He chuckled. H reached to the end table next to him and asked me to sit up. I did and I swallowed the pills he gave me and drank the water. I laid back down.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's about 9ish." He said simply.

I groaned.

He laughed.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night." I said to him.

He smiled that crocked grin. "You're welcome. I was worried about you." He said simply.

"Thanks ." I said and blushed. "I'm sorry I got that drunk." I said to him embarrassed by my actions the night before .

"Bella please, we all have been there. Alice was last night. Rosalie only drinks if Emmett does and I was like that the last time we went to the club. He said to me .

I smiled. " I guess you're right. " I said

He smiled back at me.

"You hungry or anything ?" He asked me.

"Nan, it only makes me sick if I eat. "I explained to him as I laid back down on my side so that I was looking at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'll be fine."I said and yawned.

"You can go back to sleep you know." He said.

That's when it dawned on me. " Did you spend the whole night here?" I asked him.

His eyes widened. "Yes, I hope you don't mind, like I said I was very worried about you. I wasn't sure if you were awake or not , but you asked me to stay. I thought I was hearing things, but I was worried. I didn't want you to be sick or something happen to you…" He said nervously, that even if I wanted to be mad at him, I couldn't.

"Thanks, you didn't have too."

He smiled that crocked grin. " It was fine, no big deal."

After I said goodbye to Alice and Rosalie and everyone else. I headed home. They were reluctant to let me go. I was having a good time with everyone, but Charlie wanted to go fishing and I missed my Daisy. I said Thank you to everyone and made sure Edward knew that I was. I definitely was falling hard for him, I just wish that he was for me too. I got home and Daisy was on the couch glued to the T.V. watching her 'Elmo' tape.

"Hi Daisy Doo!" I said to her and came behind the couch and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Bella, did you have fun?" My dad asked me.

"Yes I did. If you want to go fishing you can. I know you probably want too." I offered .

He smiled. "Thanks, I'll take you up on that." He said and went out back to gather his fishing gear up.

I sat down next to Daisy, taking my dad's place. She looked at me quick and did a double take. I laughed at her.

"Gigi!" She said excitedly as she climbed up in my lap.

"Hey you!" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"I iss you!" She said.

"I missed you more! Did you have fun with Charlie?" I asked her.

She nodded and turned her attention back to Elmo. Who was explaining Dorothy to everyone, which was Elmo's fish.

"Gigi, we get ish?" She asked hopeful.

I looked at her. Those brown eyes looking back up at me with wonder. "We'll see." I said.

"I name her Doritreey . Ike Elmo!" She said explained to me.

I smiled . "We'll see." I said.

She nodded and went back to Elmo.

Needless to say that night I was tired. I got Daisy into bed and went straight to sleep that night. I kept dreaming about Edward, which was weird. But I dreamt that we were at the club again and he was the one that was dancing with me. Being perfect gentlemen that I knew he was. And I couldn't help but feel comfortable. Which was strange. Before I could get any further into my dream, Daisy started to cry.

"That child has impeccable timing!" I mumbled to myself as I rolled out of bed. I flicked on the light in Daisy's room and sure enough she was standing up in her crib.

"Gigi! I ick!" She cried.

"Huh?" I asked her as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I got her crib and saw that she had thrown up.

"Aw Daisy !" I said. That's when I noticed that she had vomit all over her. My dad came in to see what was a matter.

"Dad she threw up! I have to clean her up." I said as I picked Daisy up and held her out in front of me. I brought her to the bathroom. I stood her up on the toilet.

"Bella, I clean up her bed." He said.

"Thanks dad!" I said

I began to strip Daisy out of her cloths. I started the bath and put her in. I felt so bad that she wasn't feeling well.

When I was done I brought Daisy downstairs to check her tempature and she had a fever. I gave her some children's medicine and had her sleep with me for the rest of the night. I hoped that she would be better in the morning. Unfourtunetly she wasn't . Her fever hadn't gone down at all. I told my dad that I would stay home from school and take care of her. He agreed.

**Edward's Point of View **

"I'm going to do it Alice!" I told her that Sunday night .

"Good! But maybe we should tell her first. " Alice offered.

"Maybe your right." I sighed.

I was debating with myself with whether or not I should just do it and ask Bella out. I asked Alice for some help. Alice didn't have any visions of what the out come could be. All she saw was me going to her house and getting hurt and leaving. Which made no sense. I don't think Bella would ever hurt me. She was perfect. And I knew I was falling hard for her.

"Wait it out. See what happens tomorrow. You'll know if its right." She said and kissed my cheek and left my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Monday morning came and I waited by my Volvo to see Bella, but her truck never came in. Well today wouldn't be the day. I thought to myself. And sat through another boring day, hoping that Bella was just late. I got to lunch and sure enough she wasn't there. I guess the disappointment was on my face.

"Ed, don't worry. It's fine." Jasper said.

I just shot him a look.

"Hey, we'll call her after school, I'm sure she just feels under the weather. " Alice said trying to make me feel better.

"I hope it doesn't have to do with this past weekend. " I said.

"I'm sure it doesn't . Maybe she had a doctor's appointment or something." Rosalie offered.

After school Alice called Bella and she wasn't feeling well. But said she would be in school tomorrow. I couldn't explain why, but I needed to see Bella. It and almost broke my heart that I couldn't see her. I waited anxiously for Tuesday and again waited to see Bella, but she didn't show up. She was still sick. I knew and I had no idea why, but I couldn't go another day without seeing her. So I figured I would collect all her homework for and bring it to her. I would get to see her and maybe even spend a little time with her. I smiled at my brilliant plan.

School took way to long and I was anxious just to leave. It wasn't hard to find Bella's house, Alice had given me the directions. I got to her house and her dad wasn't there. Just her truck. Which seemed good. I got out of my car and walked up to the door. I rang the door bell.

I heard whispering and Bella opened the door holding a little girl, who looked almost exactly like her.

"Edward!" She said startled and her face looked like a deer caught in the head lights look.

I picked up instantly on the little girls thoughts. And she was confused to who I was, she looked up to Bella. "Gigi?" She asked. Which translated to Mama. Bella had a little girl. She had a fucking daughter.

"Edward, this isn't what it looks like." She said.

I couldn't believe this. I didn't know whether to be upset or not. She had a baby!


	6. Chapter 6 She Says

I would first like to say I'm so so so so so sorry that it took me soooo long to post this! I have been busy with finishing up school and moving back home for the summer and trying to find a job! I hope you like this next chapter! Please, please let me know what you think!

MJ

**SHE SAYS **

**Edward's Point of View **

I stood there staring at her. I still wasn't sure how to react to his. The little girl was so confused; her poor little mind was working over time. She had no idea who I was.

"Who you ?" She demanded.

I chuckled despite of myself.

"Daisy!" Bella scolded.

So that's where the Daisy came from. It kind of made sense now.

"Who is she?" I asked Bella.

"She's my half sister." Bella answered.

The little girl, er Daisy kept looking to her as a mother and in her mind that was how Bella was viewed. I wanted to believe Bella, but Daisy's thoughts were too strong.

"I didn't know Chief Swan had a child." I said simply. Watching Daisy, she was gorgeous girl.. She had curly brown hair and lighter eyes then Bella. It was hard not to believe Daisy thoughts.

Bella sighed loudly and ran her free hand through her hair.

"Can you come in please?" She asked her eyes pleading with me.

I nodded and she turned around and led the way into her house. She put Daisy on the ground and Daisy glared at me. I was taken back a little by her.

"Daisy sweetie, go finish watching 'Elmo' " Bella told her.

She narrowed her eyes at me. And she stared to whine and stood in front of Bella and put her arms up. "Up!" Daisy whined and begged at the same time. Bringing her arms up and down, making her curls bounce. Bella sighed and picked her up. She walked into the kitchen and offered me a seat at the kitchen table. I sat down and listened to the little girl's thoughts. She did not like me. I had no idea why.

"Let me explain, "She sighed she seemed really stressed.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I asked worried.

"Yea, I'm sorry Daisy has been sick sine Sunday night, and hasn't been sleeping. So I'm a little tired." She explained .

I nodded.

She bit her lip and looked down at Daisy who was now sticking her tongue out at me. I laughed. I couldn't help myself it was cute. And it reminded me of something Emmett would do to Alice, which was really sad.

"Daisy!" Bella scolded. Daisy looked up at Bella and didn't seem to understand why, she was getting yelled at. She thought she was protecting Bella , which was strange. She was about one and wanted to protect Bella. If it had been anyone else I would have agreed, but she was just a child. And that sounded the alarm I needed. I had my answer.

"Edward, Daisy isn't Charlie's daughter. I am Charlie's only child." She said .

I looked at her confused and realized that maybe she was lying to me and she did have a baby. Which would be okay there's nothing wrong with that. I had no room to judge. Which I would never! Bella bit her lip and she looked deep in thought

"Bella?" I asked getting her attention, I would help her out. "Is Daisy your little girl?" I asked her.

"Oh God no!" She said and laughed nervously.

I sat there confused.

"Sorry, Daisy is my half sister, like I told you outside. This is going to be really weird, for you to hear, but please let me just explain and I'll answer the questions that I know you will have. " She said.

I nodded for her continue.

"Okay, so my mom and dad got a divorced when I was really, really young. I don't even remember them ever being married, but my mom remarried Phil. Well my mom and Phil had Daisy. My mom is really flighty and well she was and always off doing something, getting bored and stuff. Then she got pregnant and that scared her… for a while and then she liked the idea. I helped her the best I could. I was excited I was finally getting a little brother or sister. Well after Daisy was born, things started to get bad. My mom was starting to do pot again … hence her name Daisy… She was going through another hippie type phase. And I took on the responsibility of taking care of her. Phil appreciated this at first, because he was busy with his baseball career. But because he and mom never do anything without the other one, he started to do pot with her. I didn't mind it , it was better than other drugs out there. They did it in the basement, which I didn't like , but I rather know where they were, while doing this. Well Phil had to get drug tested because he switched teams and the pot showed up. He was kicked off the team. He didn't take it really well and that's when he started taking really hard core drugs and they messed him up…" She said trailing off.

I watched her try and compose herself. She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry…" She said and forced a giggle.

I wanted to hold her. Maybe I didn't have my answer…

"That's when he started to lose it … so to speak. Well he hit me a couple of times and I tried to tell my mom, but she took off again. So I had to help him. He was sort of my family… Anyways, it didn't work. And he hit me so hard one day, that I passed out and the last thing I remembered before I hit the ground was Daisy crying and I heard him yelling about it . When I woke up , my first thought was 'Oh my God Daisy!', I rushed upstairs to her room and she was sound asleep. I looked her over to see if there were any injuries or anything and I thanked God there wasn't. That's when I knew I had to leave, so I packed up Daisy and left." She finished explaining.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. "I said simply to her. I wanted to take that pain away that was in her eyes.

"Thank you! I didn't tell you about her, because it's an awkward situation." She explained. I knew there was more to that, but I was glad that she had opened up to me about this.

"I understand. I'm glad that you are comfortable opening up to me ." I said and smiled at her.

"Gigi! Who he?" Daisy asked eagerly and pointed to me. She was confused… first Bella was upset, now she seemed relieved. Poor Daisy, at this point she didn't hate me. I hadn't been around a lot of toddlers, but if I had to guess, I would guess that this was probably normal.

"This is Edward; he is a friend from school." Bella explained to Daisy.

Daisy thought about this .

"I Daisy!" She said in a matter of fact tone, it was really quite cute.

"Well Daisy, it's very nice to meet you!" I said.

She pulled at Bella's arm and pulled her down so that she could whisper in her ear.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him." Bella suggested.

Daisy looked at her confused. I wanted to pick up on her thought, but stayed clear, because I wanted to be surprised.

"Word, you ike 'Elmo'?" She asked me.

"I do!" I said.

"'K, come watch!" She said and hopped off of Bella's lap and wobbled her way into the living room.

"Come!" She called me getting annoyed.

I laughed.

"He'll be there in a second. " Bella said.

Daisy sighed and yelled an 'Okay' of some sort.

**Bella's Point of View**

I just opened up about myself to Edward. I was slightly embarrassed. I don't know if it was my lack of sleep that brought my guard down and made me open up this much. But at the same time I felt good about getting it off my chest. I was glad that I told him. Just surprised that I almost told him everything, including Jay. I looked in his eyes and I could tell that he cared.

"Listen, I know you guys are all close and everything, but I would appreciate it if you would let me tell Alice and Rosalie. I don't want them to think I don't trust them. I'm sorry that I told you all of that ." I said instantly.

"Bella, please don't be sorry. I 'm very happy that you felt that you could tell me that. It means a lot to me. And it's not my place to tell anyone." He said and smiled warmly at me.

"I don't really tell a lot of people that. " I said simply.

"Trust me we all have something we don't like talking about. I admire you for getting away and taking Daisy with you."He said to me.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. I 'ms so sorry I spilled this on you … "

"Bella! Please! I'm so glad that you told me! Now stop." He smiled at me.

I nodded.

"I have to go. But I'm sure Alice will call you, she wants to have another sleep over party this weekend. She asked me to mention it to you when I dropped off your homework." He said to me as he handed me the papers.

"Thank you! For everything really, understanding and stuff." I said with a shrug.

"Your welcome we all have secrets. Trust me I know!" He said laughed .

"Well thank you , just the same." I said as I walked him to the door.

"So I will see you tomorrow for class?"

"Yup I'll be there. Her fever is gone. "

"Tell her I'm sorry that I can't watch 'Elmo'. "

"I will don't worry."

I watched as Edward got into his Volvo. I turned and shut the door and went into the kitchen to do my homework. Daisy came into the kitchen.

"Where Word?" She asked.

I giggled at her pronunciation of his name. "He had to go home. He said that he's sorry he couldn't stay for 'Elmo'." I said as I ran my hand through her curls .

"You ike him?" She asked.

"Yes, he's very nice. Do you like him?" I asked.

"I dunno ." She said and walked away.

I shook my head. Daisy normally loved anyone who walked through the door. Espeically if they were my friends, but after Jay she wasn't so loving. But I hoped that she would like the Cullens. I certainly did. I had a weird feeling, that even though I confessed Daisy to the Edward, that there would be more stuff coming out. I felt like this was only the tip of the ice berg and even though I was nervous, I knew it would only be for the better.

Later night that night Alice did call and invite me to a sleepover Friday night and I gladly accepted. She asked if I had a good time with her brother and I felt myself, blush, but I told her I did. Thanking God that she couldn't see my face.

**Edward's Point of View**

We were all in the living room watching Alice. She was having a vision an we were patiently waiting for her to be done. I was on pins and needles because I knew it was about Bella. Rosalie was sitting Emmett's lap and he was waiting by leaving Rosalie a nice hicky Not that it would show up. I rolled my eyes at the sight. Jasper was sitting next to Alice, with a protective arm around her. Which was nothing new there.

"Edward relax!" Jasper ordered

I shot him an apologetic look.

"Oh." Alice finally said.

"Well?" I asked eagerly.

She smiled at us. "She is going to open up more about Daisy and I didn't see anything bad happening after we tell her. So that seems like a good sign." Alice said.

"So then it's agreed Rosalie and Alice will tell her at the sleep over?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, the soon the better." I agreed, but I still had my hesitations and doubts.

"Sweet!" Emmett said as he held Rosalie up and through her over his shoulder and walked up stairs. Rosalie sighed and just waved bye.

"We should probably tell Carlisle and Esme." I said standing up. I walked to the back deck to tell them what was going to happen . They were sitting and looking at the stars.

"Edward!" Esme said and motioned for me to sit

"How are you dear?" She asked as she grabbed my hand

"I'm good. I should tell you that Bella, opened up to me today and we decided that we wanted her to know." I said getting right to the point.

Esme looked at Carlisle. I tried not to listen their thoughts. I knew Carlisle knew that's what I was trying to do.

"I think you should! I know how much you care about her, but just be respectful of her decision. Which I know you will. I'm glad that you guys will be doing this. I know Alice and Rosalie want her to know. I'm glad that they have that 'Girl Time' , they so desperately crave. And I just want all my kids to be happy." Carlisle explained to me.

"Edward, we are behind all of you a hundred percent." Esme said as she squeezed my hand.

I smiled at them and left them alone and wandered into my room and waited for the next day of school.

**Bella's Point of View **

I was thankful that Daisy was finally feeling better. I showered and got dressed and made my way downstairs.

"Hey dad!" I said.

As my dad sat at the table and was reading the paper.

"Morning Bella!" My dad said. I kissed his cheek as I went to get some cereal before I sat down at the table. I was feeling really good today. I was happy that I had opened up to Edward and I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Hey dad, Alice invited me for a sleepover again this weekend, is it cool if Friday night I spend the night at her house?" I asked hopeful

He smiled first. "Sure Bella,"

"Thanks dad!"

I wandered out to my truck and heard Daisy calling me.

"Bye Gigi! Word Hi!" She said and I waved to her. She wanted me to tell Edward hi. She was getting concepts of speaking down, now we just had to work on everything else.

I pulled into the school parking lot and sure enough the Cullen clan was waiting there.

"Hey everybody!" I said and walked over to them.

"Hey Bella!" Edward said to me.

"Morning Bella, are you feeling better?" Jasper asked me concerned.

"Yes, thank you!" I said.

"So you spending night again at my house! God damn don't you have a house." Emmett teased.

"Yes, but mom and dad are going out for the night and we are going to do makeovers!" Alice explained.

I groaned , but only Edward caught it and he laughed slightly at me. I smiled at him and he flashed me that crocked grin. And yup my heart stopped. The bell rang and Edward walked me to class.

"Daisy say's 'Hi'." I told him.

He smiled . "Tell her I said hi back." He said to me.

I told him I would and I got into class.

Friday afternoon was here and I was all packed and ready to go.

"Bye Dad! By Daisy!" I said. And Daisy sprinted to me. I picked her up and held her tight

"I wove you!" She told me.

"I love you too!" I said and kissed her cheek. I put her back down and she ran back into the living room and I walked out the door to my truck. Something felt different today, and I wasn't sure why.

**Edward's Point of View**

I anxiously waited for Bella, I was nervous to say the very least. Tonight she would find out and whatever was going to happen, was going to happen. I had no idea how to prepare for this , I couldn't read her mind. I had no idea what was going to happen. Alice seemed certain that things would be okay. But even she had her doubts. Jasper was on his toes between my anxiousness and Alice's nervousness. Not to mention Emmett's protectiveness. We heard the ratty old beat up truck pull up and we heard her get out . And we all became nervous.

She knocked on the door and waved when she saw us in the window and she smiled wide.

'_Wonder how long that smile's going to last.' _ Emmett thought.

I shot him a glare , "Fuck off Emmett!" I said as I went to go answer the door.

"Hey Edward!" Bella said happily.

"Bella you're here!" Rosalie and Alice squealed as they ran down the stairs.

"I told you I would be." Bella said blushing at the attention.

"I heard squealing so that means Bella's here." Esme said as she came around the corner.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for letting me spend the night ." Bella said to her.

"Oh please Bella, you are always welcome in our home. And please it's Esme." Esme told her.

Bella smiled and bit her lower lip.

"Come on Bella, we are going to have so much fun!" Alice said as they started for upstairs. I could only hope.

"Alice and Rosalie seem in good spirits. " Esme said worriedly.

"Either she accepts or she doesn't. Rosalie and Alice will get over it if she doesn't." Emmett said.

"Jeez Emmitt, you could show some sort of compassion! Your sister and wife really want her to be okay with it … Damn it I do too!" I said getting mad at him.

He was quiet.

"Edward…" Esme pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." I said.

"No, I was out of line. I should want it too, I know how much she means to you." Emmett said . "I'm sorry." He finished.

"It's okay. I just hope that it she will be okay. " I finished as I looked up the stairs and heard the faint giggles.

**Bella's Point of View **

I was having so much fun with Rosalie and Alice. We were drinking cream sickles. Which was, vanilla vodka and mixing orange soda with it. We were having some good all fashion girl talk and we just kept giggling. We made sure not to drink too much. Lord knows I didn't want Mr. and Mrs. Cullen …er Carlisle and Esme to think I had a problem and not wanting me to hang out with their children. I was sitting on the floor of Alice's very pink room while her and Rosalie were laying on her very large bed.

"Let's play the truth game." Rosalie said .

"The truth game?" I asked puzzled.

"Rose, where do you come up with this shit?" Alice asked her.

"So it's basically like twenty questions, but with out there number and you have to answer honestly and no question is off limits. " Rosalie explained.

"I'm in ." I said.

Alice sighed. "I'm in too." She sounded as if she was defeated.

"I'll go first. Hmm… Alice. If you could for one moment have a lesbian moment with any celebrity who would it be?" Rosalie asked Alice.

Alice thought about it. "Kate Moss. I think she has the best style!" Alice said.

I nodded. Seemed right… Alice was the fashionesta .

"Okay so now it's your Alice."

"Bella, are you a virgin?" She asked me.

I felt myself blush. "No..." I said shyly.

"Bella!" Rosalie and Alice said shocked. Which just made me blush even more .

"Who was your first time with ?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Jay.. my ex-boyfriend." I said ashamed. I hated that he was my first time so much. I regretted it so much. There was nothing good about him or the time we spent together like that!

"Was it any good?" Rosalie asked mischievously.

I thought about it. I could simply say no, or I could open up to them and tell them about Jay. "It was the worst 2.5 minutes of my life!" I said and before I realized what happened. I felt the tears stream down my face.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked concerned.

I wiped my cheeks. " Jay was suppose to be the perfect boy friend….. But he was far from it. When I first met him he was so nice and understanding. He always had a flower waiting for me at my locker. He was constantly telling me how beautiful I was. He was so supportive. He would do anything. Things with my mom and step dad were getting really, really bad. That's why I left Phoenix. But that's another story. Well Jay was supposed to be there for me when I needed him. Instead he got mad. I never will forget the first time Phil hit me. I went to Jay's house in tears and he told me that he loved me. And that I could tell him anything and I honestly believed him. So I told him how Phil got mad at me and hit me. Jay laughed at me. He said why would you let him. And I couldn't explain to him that I couldn't. Jay told me that I was his and no one else's and no was to touch me ever. And that's when he hit me. I cried harder. Then the real side of Jay was starting to show. He became possessive of me. I needed money and I was telling him that I was looking for a job and I had gotten life guard certified and was planning on working at a local pool.

When he saw what I would have to wear… the bathing suits left nothing to the imagination. And he freaked! He told me had a better job and it was. I got to do something I genuinely liked doing. Which was singing and he got me a job at his father's club doing cover songs. I liked it because I was able to sing and get paid for doing it . Jay liked it because he could keep an on eye me. Well I lost my virginity to him, because he found out that Phil had tried to rap me. I came to him crying because I had nowhere else to go. I didn't have any friends because he scared them off and made me stop hanging out with them. And they just eventually stopped trying to get me to hang out with them. I couldn't blame them. When I told him what Phil had done. He freaked . I thought for once he was going to help me. My mom put her blinders on. Jay told me he was going to show me that I was only to have sex with him. And drug me up to his room. Me begging the whole time for him not too! He finally agreed but said that he wanted it and if I could flaunt it around, then he should be getting some. Weeks went by and he kept pressuring me. Then every time I said no. He would hit me. It started off as nothing, but each time it got harder and harder. I couldn't take it and I caved. He was so rough and mean. It hurt so much! After that sex was the only way to get the beatings to stop. When I ended up taking care of Daisy he got pissed, because my attention was turned towards her. Well he didn't like it. And things just got so messy. He's convinced we are still together and that I still can go and work for him whenever he wants. " I explained to them and that's when I let the tears fall.

"Aw Bella!" Alice said as she ran over to wrap her arms around me. And the second her skin touched my I felt how cold she was. Rosalie came over and started to pull my hair behind my ear. I felt the goose bumps

"Whose Daisy?" Rosalie asked.

"She my half sister…" I said explaining what had happened with Daisy. After I finished they squeezed me tighter. I felt how cold they were cold.

"Aw Bella, I'm sorry " Alice said.

"Why are you guys so cold?" I asked them. They instantly let go of me. Alice looked at Rosalie and looked as if they were having a mental conversation with each other. Then Rosalie smiled wryly at Alice. Alice sighed and turned her attention to me.

"Bella, we are so happy that you opened up like this to us. We would never judge you! You are our closet and well only friend we have! And we love you! But there is something you should know about us. All of us. This will explain everything and we understand what might happen after we tell you." Alice said looking in my eyes.

I was so confused. What did they have to tell me ?

"I just opened up my heart, I have never told like anyone that. The only one who really has an idea of what happened was my friend Jill, but she only knows a little a bit. I feel like I can tell you guys anything and I would never judge, I doubt anything you guys could tell me, could be worst then what I have done." I said to them, encouraging them to continue.

"You won't believe us. But you have too!" Rosalie said pleading with me about something I didn't even know yet.

"Please just tell me…" I said.

"We are vampires." Alice said and let out a sigh.

I could not believe this. "Okay, then can I be a witch? Jeez I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" I said angry.

"Bella, we aren't lying to you!" Rosalie said.

"Really? Your vampires?"

"We are !" Alice said getting upset.

I just stared at them. I finally let myself get close to someone and they lie to me. I pour my heart and soul out to them. They take it as a joke. I shook my head at them. I stood up.

"Sure… I have to leave…" I said and tried to gather my things. But in a flash Rosalie was stopping me. How did she get there so fast? I looked at her stunned.

"Bella! Please don't go! We aren't lying to you! " She grabbed my hand and her hand was ice cold. It sent goose bumps up my arm.

"You feel how cold I am?" She stated. It wasn't really a question.

All I could do was nod.

" Don't you think me being a vampire explains that?" She asked eagerly at me.

I nodded again. Unable to speak at that moment .

"I am too!" Alice said and grabbed my other hand.

I looked between the two of them and realized that maybe in fact they were telling the truth.

"How?" Was all I managed to get out .

They seemed relieved as I walked over and sat on the bed.

" It's complicated …. We each have a different story. I don't really remember much of how I was changed or who I was before I became a vampire. All I know was I was in a mental hospital, because I could see the future. And then I meant Jasper. I had a vision about the Cullens and I found them. " Alice explained to me.

I just looked at her confused.

"So you're not related at all to Edward?" I asked

"Nope and not Emmett either, but I found them and they took Jasper and I in. I look at Esme and Carlisle as my father and mother. As far as I'm concerned they are. My own family left me to spend the rest my life in a mental hospital, because I could see the future and Emmett and Edward are my brothers to me."Alice explained.

I was still confused. I felt like I was in a dream. I listened as Alice explained her visions and meeting Jasper. And how happy she was now.

Then it was Rosalie's turn. I actually started to cry when she told me about her fiancé and what he had done to her. How he left her for death . But everything felt surreal. "Then Carlisle found me. My intent was for a mate for Edward, but we didn't click on that level. I found Emmett almost dead while I was hunting one day and there was something in his eyes that told me he was the one for me. And I guess the rest is history. We really have been together forever ." She said with a smile.

I took a minute to process everything. Okay, so maybe they were vampires. Their skin was awfully cold. And that would explain why Edward was so cold that night at the club. But don't vampires feed of blood. I swallowed hard. I knew that I could trust them. But …

"Bella?" Alice asked softly.

I looked at her and I took a deep breath. "You are a vampire." I stated.

"We all are. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle." Alice explained again. She looked at me worried.

I sat and thought about it. "Huh?" was all I said before everything went black,.

**Edward's Point of View **

It was quiet. But it was the kind of quiet where there was an eerie feeling to it. It got quiet all of a sudden. You could hear giggling for a while and then it slowly stopped. I paced in my room as Alice and Rosalie were thinking about telling her. Rosalie clever as ever decided to play some kind of truth. I don't , but Bella was opening up. Just like Rosalie wanted and then they would tell her.

"Carlisle! Edward! Esme! Help!" Alice yelled and we were all in the room in instant.

" What happened?" I asked as I watched Carlisle check Bella's vitals.

"We told her and she kind of passed out." Alice said simply. Her mind went over the steps and what happened.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as he and Emmett came in.

I watched Carlisle and I knew she was going to be okay. "Emmett, go get an ice pack and some water for Bella," Carlisle told him.

"She's going to be fine." He said.

I watched as Bell stirred in the slightest bit. Emmett was back in flash with the ice and water. He handed them to Carlisle. As soon as he put the ice pack on Bella's forehead, her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open.

"Bella?" Alice spoke first .

She looked at Alice and tried to sit up a little bit.

"Easy." Carlisle instructed her.

She looked at him and got up slowly. She looked at all of us almost as if she was waiting for us to disappear. She looked uneasy and almost afraid. If I had a heart , it broke right then and there.

"Bella?" Alice asked again gently.

"Alice, you and your family are vampires." She stated her eyes moving fast from one person to another. Not sure who to look at .

"Yes we are. How do you feel about that ?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"I opened up my heart. I told you about Jay! Fucking asshole Jay! I told you about my Daisy. You have every right , right now to tell me just how much of a dirty whore I am! I don't care if you were aliens taking over the world! What you are does not bother me! Who you are is what matters! And Alice you're my best friend! You too Rosalie !No one knows about Jay, not even Jillie Bean!" She said trying to choke back tears. Alice instanly when over an embraced Rosalie not far behind her. It made me smile as I watched those three.

"But with that being said, I feel like there is more that I should know." Bella said softly looking around the room.

"Yes Bella, there is a lot about our family you should know. And if you would like we will tell you everything you should know. And if you would like you can spend the rest of the weekend here with us and we'll explain everything to you. But right now it's late. And you have had quite a night. The first and for most important thing you should know. Is yes we do feed of blood. But we have trained ourselves to feed off animals. " Carlisle said to her.

Bella nodded.

"Nigh Bella!" Emmett said as he left the room.

Alice and Rosalie were instructed to stay here and I was going to hang out here for a little while. I watched as everyone left the room. Jasper kissing Alice on his way out. He was quite upset that he would have to spend tonight alone and felt he was going to be very bored. I rolled my eyes. Emmett however didn't try to hide the fact that he wasn't getting laid tonight. And it bothered him. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. I looked at Bella and she was watching me cursorily. I would have given anything at the moment to hear what she was thinking.

"Bella, lie down and relax. You should get some sleep." Alice said as she sat back down on the bed with her after walking Jasper out and promising him tomorrow night they would have fun. I shook my head, trying to block that mental image.

"But I feel like I need to know so much more!" She said and tried to stifle a yawn.

I sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Bella, it's been a pretty eventful night, why don't you just relax and sleep." I told her.

She looked at me and then nodded. She rolled over on her side and fell asleep.

Alice, Rosalie and I waited an hour or so when we knew she was actually asleep.

Alice wanted to tell me about Bella's ex-boyfriend but, I figured it would be better to let Bella tell me rather then find out from her. I watched Bella sleep. Alice and Rosalie were looking through some fashion magazines. Time seemed to stand still as I watched Bell asleep.

**Bella's Point of View **

Have you ever had a dream and it felt so real? I could actually hear really hear and see Alice and Rosalie telling me they were vampires. I actually passed out , which was relatively a normal thing for me. In fact Carlisle told me that I had nothing to be afraid of , because they don't eat humans. Which would be crazy because I am a human and if they were vampires they would want to eat me. But dreams are crazy like that …. I slowly opened my eyes and I was in fact in Alice's bed. She however was on a chair reading a magazine . Rosalie was gone and I felt someone else in the bed with me and I slowly rolled over to see Edward watching me. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Good morning , did you sleep okay ?" He asked me.

"Umm. Yea I had a really interesting dream though." I said as I sat up and stretched out a bit .

"Oh good your up!" Rosalie said walking in.

"Oh you are!" Alice said coming over to the bed.

"Yea, you guess will never believe the dream I had!" I said.

"Will you share it with us?" Edward asked hopeful.

I chuckled at how ridiculous it was. " I had a dream where you guys actually told me that you were vampires…" I said trailing off looking at how upset their faces turned. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks … It wasn't a dream!

"Shit! You weren't lying ! I really did pass out ! You… All of you are vampires!" I said instinley feeling bad. But they were vampires… OH MY GOD!

"Bella! Please relax… let us explain our life to you , then maybe you will understand. " Alice said softly. I looked up to see everyone there.

"There's a lot you must know, we do understand if you don't want to listen or if you are uncomfortable we do understand ." Carlisle said simply. I thought about it . They listened to Jay and didn't think I was whore. They didn't think it was wrong for me to take care of Daisy. They had ever right to think I was whore. Did it matter if they were vampires? No it didn't.

"I would love to listen to everything you say… all of you …." I said simply looking to all of them.

"Thank goodness!" Alice said as she threw her arms around me. She was ice cold. I wrapped my arms around her and shivered .

"Oops. Sorry!" She said and frowned.

"It's fine…" I said.

An awkward silence fell over us. Finally I spoke up.

"Well where do we begin?" I asked and smiled.

I spent the whole entire day listening to their stories. Their life, history and the families . I have to say Carlisle 's life fascinated me. He became a doctor. He turned all but two of his 'family' members. Jasper was interesting too. Hell they all were. Alice could see things.

"I saw you coming , you know." Alice said to me.

"Really?" I said stunned.

She explained how her visions were subjected to change. But for the most part she came out right. They through a lot o information at me about how they live.

"Bella, why don't we make you something to eat and you take a shower. And we continue later. I know that Jasper , Emmett and Rose are heading out to hunt. " Esme said to me.

I nodded. I got up and went to the bathroom.

I wondered out to the deck to get a little bit of fresh air.

"So we didn't scare you off," Edward said.

I gasped. " No. Alice and Rose listened to my life and yea yours is different, but hell who has a perfect life or what have you." I said .

"Well I guess it's my turn to tell you about me. If you want that it is ." He said to me.

"I would love it !" I said.

"Well first and for most I can read peoples thoughts…" He said.

Well my heart and stomach just dropped. I felt my face went completely red. I didn't know what to say. He knew about my feelings towards him. Fuck he can hear me now! Fuck!

"But yours ." He finished with a chuckle.

"Great Jay and Phil were right! There is something wrong with me!" I said and I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes.

"Bella, I tell you I can read minds, and _you_ think there is something wrong with you ." He said astonished and chuckled softly to himself .

I wasn't entirely sure what was supposed to be funny or not. Why couldn't he read _MINE_?

"Bell are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded. I was so confused. Talk about learning something new everyday , I learned some much about my new friends and I should be screaming for the hills, instead I was curious


End file.
